


Sherlock Holmes und was ich will bist du

by Samstown4077



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes (1984 TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Conflict, Drama, First Time, Fluff, Friendship, Lestrade Centered, Lestrade/Watson - Freeform, M/M, P18 Slash, Sexual Content, Slash, m/m - Freeform
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-26
Updated: 2014-01-26
Packaged: 2018-01-10 03:13:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 7
Words: 14,859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1154091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samstown4077/pseuds/Samstown4077
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als Lestrade von seiner Frau verlassen wird, sucht er seinen Freund Watson auf, aber was nur ein Gespräch unter Männern werden sollte löste eine Kettenreaktion der besonderen Art aus... Lestrade Centered, P18 Slash, Drama, Konflikt, First Time, M/M, Lestrade/Watson</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Kapitel 1

**Author's Note:**

> Es handelt sich hier um eine Geschichte die sich um Inspektor Lestrade dreht. Er war eigentlich schon immer meine heimliche Lieblingsfigur und es gibt so wenige mit ihm als Hauptfigur, also habe ich angefangen selbst eine zu schreiben.
> 
> Das Pairing ist Lestrade/Watson, und im Laufe der Kapitel wird es immer expliziter, sagt also nicht, ihr seid nicht gewarnt worden.
> 
> Lest und schreibt mir eure Meinung! Viel Spaß!

Mit 17 war Gregory Lestrade zum Scotland Yard gegangen. Nichts anderes hatte er sich damals als Beruf vorstellen können. Er wollte unbedingt Inspektor bei der Kriminalpolizei werden. Mit diesem Ziel vor Augen, hatte er sich durch die Ausbildung gekämpft und seine Jahre erst als Constable, dann als Sergeant auf den Straßen Londons abgearbeitet.  
Es hatte zehn Jahre gedauert, aber das Warten hatte sich gelohnt und so war er mit 27 einer der jüngsten Kriminalinspektoren des Scotland Yard geworden. Etwa um dieselbe Zeit herum hatte er die erste Bekanntschaft mit einem jungen Detektiv mit dem Namen Sherlock Holmes gemacht. Es war ihm nicht leicht gefallen, aber über die weiteren Jahre hatte er gemerkt, dass der große, schlanke Mann, mit dem eindringlichen Blick und den manchmal ungewöhnlichen Methoden ihm eine große Hilfe und manchmal sogar unabdingbar war. Und obwohl Holmes immer wieder sein Missfallen über das Yard und auch Lestrade selbst in regelmäßigen Abständen ausdrückte, konnte Lestrade spüren, dass er das Vertrauen und den Respekt des selbstständigen Detektivs hatte.  
Vor ein paar Jahren war aus der ermittelnden Zweckgemeinschaft durch das auftauchen des Doktor John Watsons ein Trio geworden. Watson der wie aus dem Nichts – der Armee und dem Krieg – aufgetaucht war und von Holmes als Mitbewohner auserkoren worden war, wurde von ihm längere Zeit skeptisch beäugt. Was wohl vor allem daran lag, das Holmes es nicht nötig hatte ihm seine Beweggründe mitzuteilen warum ausgerechnet Watson eines Tages mit ihm am Tatort auftauchte.  
Lestrade der ohnehin schon immer damit zu kämpfen hatte Holmes als Berater ins Scotland Yard zu bringen wurde ungefragt nun auch noch mit einem zweiten Nicht-Polizisten konfrontiert, den er vor seinen Vorgesetzten verteidigen musste. Solange alles gut lief, war dies kein Problem, da Holmes so gut wie nie Anspruch auf die Lorbeeren erhob, aber wenn etwas daneben ging würde Lestrade der Einzige sein den die Schuld traf und dann konnte er schneller als ihm lieb war wieder Patrouille in den Slums von London laufen.  
Mit der Zeit jedoch gewöhnte sich Lestrade an diesen dritten Mann, der stets höflich, freundlich und warmherzig herüberkam und das Gegenteil von Holmes ausmachte. Doktor Watson stellte sich nicht nur als kompetenter Arzt heraus sondern als guter Zuhörer und anpackender Gefährte, der auch in Gefahrenlagen stets einen kühlen Kopf bewahrte.

„Inspektor,“ holte ihn der Arzt eines späten Abends vor der Haustür 221b ein, als er gerade dabei war zu gehen. „Ich kann an ihren Blicken erkennen, dass Sie was meine Person angeht bedenken haben und ich kann dies völlig nachvollziehen. Holmes ging mit Details zu meiner Person äußerst spärlich um und ich möchte mich dafür entschuldigen. Es war nicht meine Absicht mich ungefragt in ihren Angelegenheiten zu mischen, aber zu meiner Verteidigung,“ lächelte er mit leichtem rot in den Wangen, „Mister Holmes ist niemand dem man schnell widerspricht oder der einen gern in seine Pläne einweiht.“

Die Offenheit Watsons empfand Lestrade als erfrischend anders und spürte, dass seine Angst mit einem zweiten Holmes zu tun zu haben, unbegründet war. Schlug ihm bei Holmes immer eine gewisse Kühle und Distanz entgegen, traf er bei Watson auf Wärme und Verständnis. Bereits nach einem halben Jahr, konnte er sich die Zusammenarbeit mit Holmes nicht mehr ohne Watson vorstellen, vor allem weil er spürte, dass der Arzt dem Detektiv nicht nur als Gefährte gut tat sondern auch als Freund.  
Holmes blieb den Drogen zwar nicht ganz fern, aber er reduzierte seinen Konsum, er wirkte frischer und erholt, was daran lag, dass Watson darauf achtete das sein Freund genügend Schlaf und Nahrung zu sich nahm. Denn auch wenn ein Watson einem Holmes nicht widersprach, so bemerkte Lestrade, dass Holmes seinem Watson in gesundheitlichen Dingen ebenfalls nicht widersprach.  
Lestrade quittierte diese Beobachtungen und Interaktionen zwischen den Beiden mit einem stillen Lächeln und beneidete sie stumm um diese Art der Freundschaft. Nicht das er neidisch darauf gewesen wäre, aber er bedauerte es, dass er für Holmes stets nur das Mittel zum Zweck war und auch bleiben würde. Das war an manchen Tagen schmerzhaft, vor allem wenn er wieder einmal Holmes Zorn auf das unfähige Scotland Yard abbekam, aber er hatte gelernt diesen kurzen Ausbruch still und mit unbewegter Mine über sich ergehen zu lassen.

„Ich finde Sie tun dem Inspektor unrecht,“ mischte sich eines Tages Watson ein und erntete von Holmes und Lestrade überraschte Blicke, die sich beinahe in ihrem kleinen Ritual unterbrochen fühlten. Watson lies sich aber nicht beirren. „Die Theorie die der Inspektor verfolgt hat, war in meinen Augen legitim und ich gebe zu, ich war dieses Mal mehr von Lestrades Theorie überzeugt als von der Ihren.“

„Das sie beide auf dem Holzweg waren, hat sich ja heute bewiesen,“ kommentierte Holmes etwas weniger rau, was daran lag, dass er nun nicht mehr nur gegen Lestrade wetterte sondern auch gegen seinen Freund.

Lestrade der es nicht gewohnt war von jemand wie Watson vor Holmes verteidigt zu werden, trat nervös von einem Fuß auf den nächsten. „Ich denke es ist besser ich gehe jetzt, der Bericht muss noch geschrieben werden. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Hilfe, Mister Holmes, und auch ihnen Doktor Watson,“ er nickte ihm kurz zu und ging dann zur Tür hinaus.

Watson warf Holmes einen bösen Blick zu und folgte Lestrade. Auf dem Bürgersteig ein paar Meter die Straße runter holte Watson den Inspektor ein. „Lestrade!“

„Doktor Watson?“

„Ich weiß es ist nicht meine Aufgabe, aber ich wollte mich für das Benehmen für Holmes entschuldigen.“

Lestrade lachte überrascht auf. „Doktor Watson! Nein, das ist wahrlich nicht ihre Aufgabe, aber ich danke ihnen trotzdem dafür,“ er war tatsächlich etwas angetan von Watsons Sorgen, war ihm diese Geste doch völlig unbekannt. „Mister Holmes ist eben Mister Holmes, ich bin daran gewöhnt.“

„Das heißt aber nicht, dass es ihm erlaubt ist, und es heißt genauso wenig, dass Sie es sich gefallen lassen müssen, Inspektor,“ Watson hielt kurz inne, blickte kurz die Straße hinunter um nach den richtigen Worten zu suchen und ergänzte dann: „Er hält viel von Ihnen, er wird es nie zugeben, aber ich finde Sie sollten das wissen.“

Lestrade war selten sprachlos, angetan blickte er zwischen Watsons hellbraunen Augen und der Umgebung hin und her, unfähig mehr als nur ein ‚Danke’ zu murmeln. Worte der Anerkennung waren selten in seinem Beruf, die Kritik bei Verfehlungen umso größer. In einer Verlegenheitsgeste blickte er auf seine Taschenuhr. „Ich sollte mich jetzt auf den Weg machen, ich muss den Bericht noch schreiben und meine Frau wartet sicherlich schon.“

„Natürlich, entschuldigen Sie,“ regte Watson kurz seine Hand in seine Richtung ohne ihn dabei zu berühren. „Ich wollte nur sehen ob alles in Ordnung mit ihnen ist. Sie sahen so...,“ Lestrade hob neugierig den Kopf.

„So?“

Ein leichtes rot schoss in Watsons Wangen, „... so verletzt aus.“

Das wiederum trieb Lestrade das Blut in die Wangen, stirnrunzelnd und mit einer neuen Sensibilität vom Bewohner der Baker Street konfrontiert, winkte er die Situation überspielend ab. „In meinem Beruf lernt man, sich nicht verletzten zu lassen, schon gar nicht mit Worten. Ich werde tagtäglich von meinen „Kunden“ beschimpft und verflucht, glauben Sie wirklich Mister Holmes Missfallen könnte mich da noch verletzten?“  
Lestrade war niemand der gut Bluffen konnte in Gegenwart eines Menschen den er wirklich schätzte, dass wusste er selbst. Genau wie Watson wusste, dass der Inspektor eben gerade von Sherlock Holmes Worten verletzt wurde, weil er eine hohe Meinung von ihm hatte und wie jeder Mensch von Zeit zu Zeit gerne etwas Anerkennung geerntet hätte. Er dankte es Watson mit einem Nicken, dass er darüber schwieg und ihm damit seine Ehre lies.

Lestrade war gerade drei Schritte gegangen als ihn Watson noch einmal aufhielt. „Wenn Sie mal ein Bier trinken gehen wollen, nur so, ich würde mich freuen.“

Er wusste was die Worte eigentlich bedeuteten, dass er immer ein offenes Ohr für Lestrade hatte und er ihn jederzeit dafür kontaktieren konnte. „Danke, Doktor. Gute Nacht.“

Watson sah ihm noch ein paar Momente nach, wie die Figur des Inspektors langsam in der Dunkelheit verschwand, dann machte er auf den Fußspitzen kehrt um zurück zu Holmes zu kehren.

Lestrade lief ein paar Straßenzüge bevor er sich dann ein Taxi rufen würde um den Rest des Weges zum Präsidium oder nach Hause mit der Kutsche zurückzulegen. Es war ein Ritual was er für sich eingeführt hatte, nachdem er am Anfang seiner Konsultationen bei Holmes nicht selten aufgewühlt aus dem Haus trat und fahrig, nervös oder positiv aufgeregt am Arbeitsplatz oder Zuhause ankam. Das war nicht immer von Vorteil und so lief er immer ein paar Meter, allein mit sich und der Luft und sortierte so die Gedanken die in ihm herumgingen und fand so wesentlich besser zu seiner inneren Mitte oder sogar zu neuen Ermittlungsansetzen. Es half ihm natürlich wie an einem Tag wie heute, die treffenden Worte von Holmes zu verarbeiten.

Er blickte nochmals auf die Uhr und entschied sich direkt nach Hause zu fahren. Seine Frau würde jetzt schon mit der späten Uhrzeit unzufrieden sein, wenn er jetzt noch eine Stunde im Büro einen Bericht schrieb, ahnte er, dass er dann am besten gar nicht mehr nach Hause kam.

Seine Frau und er hatten sich kennen gelernt, als er ein junger Sergeant gewesen war und er sie davor bewahrte einem Straßendieb in die Falle zu gehen. Er hatte sich sofort in die zarte aber zielstrebige Frau mit den hellen Locken verliebt - eine junge Krankenschwester mit dem Namen Lilly. Beim dritten Treffen hielt er um ihre Hand an.  
Die Hochzeit fand sechs Monate später statt und Lestrade konnte sich rückblickend an keinen glücklicheren Tag mehr erinnern. Im Gegensatz zu vielen anderen Männern seiner Zeit verehrte er seine Frau und gewährte ihr alle Freiheiten. In den ersten Jahren waren beide sehr glücklich und wie alle Paare wollten sie gerne Nachwuchs, welcher sich aber nie einstellte. So wandelte sich Glück in Frustration und als Lestrade zum Inspektor geworden war und sein Arbeitspensum dadurch noch mehr zunahm, kippte die Situation fast völlig. In den Augen seiner Frau war er nie zuhause und kümmerte sich nicht mehr um Sie, was in vielen abendlichen Diskussionen und Vorwürfen endete und im Laufe der Jahre hatten sich Mann und Frau auseinander gelebt und entzweit. Die Enttäuschung keine Kinder zu haben saß bei ihm nicht so groß wie bei ihr. War er schließlich jeden Tag mit dem Abschaum Londons konfrontiert und zweifelte oft daran ob es richtig war Kinder in diese Welt zu setzen. Doch er wusste um den Wunsch seiner Frau und da er sie liebte, hätte er ihr gerne diesen Wunsch erfüllt. Lestrade wusste, dass es nicht nur seine Abwesenheit war, der seiner Ehe den Todesstoß versetzt hatte, sondern vor allem der unerfüllte Kinderwunsch von Lilly. Weil er die Trauer und die Vorwürfe nicht mehr ertrug, flüchtete er sich in Arbeit. Was die Vorwürfe nur noch schlimmer machte. Ein Teufelskreis.  
Lilly überrumpelte ihn eines Tages mit dem Vorwurf der Trinkerei und viel entsetzlicher für ihn, des Fremdgehens in einschlägigen Establishments. Lestrade wusste von vielen seiner Kollegen, dass diese sich auch gerne außerhalb ihrer Ehe bei Prostituierten – was in dieser Zeit auch üblich war – vergnügten. Allein der Gedanke war ihm zu wieder und trotz aller Differenzen liebte er seine Frau und hatte nach ihrer Eheschließung keine andere Frau mehr auch nur angesehen. Trotz aller Eide die er vor ihr schwor und aller Versuche die Ehe noch irgendwie zu retten, war sie 12 Jahre nach ihrem Beschluss nur noch ein Haufen Scherben. Sie wohnten zwar unter demselben Dach teilten aber schon lange nicht mehr dasselbe Bett und vor allem Lestrade hatte sich mit der Situation arrangiert.

„Es tut mir leid, Lilly, dass ich so spät bin, ich wollte wirklich zum essen da sein, aber der Fall...,“ es war die selbe weichgespülte Ausrede.

„Schon gut, Gregory,“ stellte seine Frau ihm einen Teller mit kalten Abendessen hin. „Du brauchst dich nicht zu erklären. Es ist spät, ich gehe ins Bett.“

Traurig sah er ihr nach, wie sie nach oben ging, in ein Schlafzimmer, das er schon lange nicht mehr betreten hatte.


	2. Kapitel 2

Zwei Monate später

Es war ein kühler Tag als Lestrade es tatsächlich arrangieren konnte früher Dienstschluss zu machen um die Möglichkeit zu nutzten früher nach Hause zu kommen. Seine Team und er hatten eine schwere Einbruchserie zu Ende gebracht und worauf er besonders stolz war ohne, dass er auch nur einmal Sherlock Holmes kontaktieren musste, obwohl die Sache in manchen Abschnitten nicht ganz einfach zu lösen war.  
In seiner Freude beschloss er Lilly zu überraschen und sie vielleicht sogar zum Essen einzuladen. Etwas was sie schon lange nicht mehr zusammen gemacht hatten.

„Lilly! Liebling!“ betrat er den Flur und blickte in die erschrockenen Augen seiner Frau. „Alles in Ordnung?“

„Was tust du hier, Gregory?“

„Ich habe früher Schluss gemacht, ich dachte...,“ da fielen ihm die gepackten Koffer durch die geöffnete Tür des Nebenzimmers auf. Schnellen Schrittes an seiner Frau vorbei, ging er um sich die Sache genauer anzusehen. Im Zimmer standen zwei große Koffer. Lillys Mantel lag über der Stuhllehne. Ein Briefumschlag mit seinem Namen lag auf dem Tisch. „Was hat das zu bedeuten?“

Seine Frau sah ihn mitleidig und traurig an. „Ich wollte eigentlich weg sein, bevor du nach Hause kommst.“

„Wie meinst Du das?“

„Gregory, ich werde eine Weile zu meiner Schwester ziehen.“

Lestrade schluckte schwer. „Aber...,“ hilfesuchend ging er im Raum auf und ab. „Wie lange?“  
Seine Frau versuchte seinem Blick auszuweichen, „dass weiß ich nicht.“

Abrupt blieb er stehen, er wusste was das hieß. „Du verlässt mich, nicht wahr?“

„Sag mir bitte nicht, dass kommt für dich überraschend.“

Nein, kam es nicht, und doch. „Ich wollte dich zum Essen einladen.“

„Es tut mir leid, Gregory. Du weißt, dass wir schon lange keine Ehe mehr führen, ich denke es ist momentan besser so. Meine Droschke kommt gleich und mein Zug fährt in zwei Stunden.“ erklärte sie nur und wich seinem näher treten aus.

Das war es also, dachte er. Das ende seiner Ehe. Die Freude über den erfolgreichen Arbeitstag war weggewischt und der Enttäuschung gewichen. Seine Hände hinter den Rücken verschränkt, nickte er stumm und mit ernster Mine. „Gut,“ war alles was er sagen konnte und verließ seine Wohnräume dann wieder.

Eine ganze Stunde irrte er durch die Straßen, ahnungslos was er tun sollte, unfähig mit der Situation umzugehen. Bis er sich frierend vor der Baker Street 221b wieder fand. Er stand eine Weile da und spielte mit dem Gedanken wieder zu gehen, aber wohin? Nach Hause? Dort war keiner mehr. Gerade als er sich entschloss hinüber zur Tür zu gehen, öffnete sich diese und Holmes trat heraus. Schnell verbarg sich Lestrade hinter einer Droschke und verfolgte Holmes mit seinen Blicken, bis dieser um die nächste Ecke verschwunden war. Dass er alleine unterwegs war, konnte nur heißen, dass Doktor Watson gar nicht zu hause war, oder was ihm viel lieber wäre, jetzt alleine war. Der Umstand, dass Holmes nicht da war, ermutigte ihn und er trat entschlossen an die Tür und klopfte.  
Die Haushälterin, Mrs. Hudson öffnete ihm kurz darauf und erklärte ihm, dass Mister Holmes gerade eben das Haus verlassen habe.

„Ist Doktor Watson zu sprechen?“

Die gute Frau wunderte sich einen Augenblick, denn er hatte noch nie nach Watson verlangt, immer nur nach Holmes, aber sie ging davon aus, dass er den Arzt zu etwas medizinischem befragen musste und meldete ihn an.

„Lestrade! Meine Güte, sie scheinen ja ganz durchgefroren zu sein, kommen Sie ans Feuer, Mann,“ griff Watson ihn am Arm, zog ihm den Mantel von den Schultern und schob ihn zum Feuer. „Sie haben sich keinen gemütlichen Tag ausgesucht. Wie Mrs. Hudson ihnen sicherlich schon gesagt hat, ist Holmes gerade gegangen, ich erwarte seine Rückkehr nicht vor dem späten Abend.“

Lestrade setzte sich schüchtern ans Feuer und rieb sich vor der wärmenden Flamme die Handflächen. „Ich..., also...,“ er wusste nicht wie er es sagen sollte.

Watson studierte ihn ein paar Sekunden und konnte die Niedergeschlagenheit in Lestrades Gesicht sehen, „ist alles in Ordnung? Ist etwas passiert?“ setzte sich Watson in Holmes Lehnstuhl und beugte sich mit Sorgenfalten im Gesicht zum Inspektor.

Dieser druckste ein wenig herum, wollte er es doch sagen, wusste aber nicht wie und ob es richtig war es Watson zu erzählen. Wem aber sonst sollte er es erzählen, er hatte keine guten Freunde und wenn jemand den Titel eines Freundes verdiente, dann war es der gute Doktor, der ihn mit milden, braunen Augen ansah und ihn mit einem aufmunternden Lächeln dazu anspornte ihm seine Sorgen mitzuteilen. „Es geht um meine Frau.“

„Ist etwas passiert? Geht es ihr gut?“

„Ja, es geht ihr gut, nun soweit man das sagen kann,“ rieb sich Lestrade die Stirn. „Sie hat mich verlassen.“

„Verlassen?“ rief Watson aus.

„Als ich nach Hause kam, hatte Sie all ihre Sachen gepackt und mir erklärt, dass Sie zu ihrer Schwester fahren würde, welche in Sussex wohnt. Sie hat es nicht gesagt, aber sie wird nicht mehr zurückkommen,“ seine traurigen grünen Augen starrten in die Flammen bis er kleine Blitze sah. Schwach lächelnd hob er den Kopf und sah zu Watson hinüber, der noch immer nach vorne gebeugt ihm gegenüber saß. „Ich bin eine Stunde durch die Stadt geirrt, ich wusste nicht wohin. Da kam mir ihr Angebot in den Sinn, und...,“ er brach ab, mit einem Mal war es ihm peinlich hier zu sein. Geschwind sprang er auf und ging um seinen Mantel zu holen. „Ich wollte Sie nicht mit meinen Problemen belästigen, es tut mir leid. Ich sollte gehen.“

Watson war trotz seiner Kriegsverletzung flink, bevor der Inspektor die Tür erreichte, hatte er sich vor ihn gestellt um ihn am gehen zu hindern. „Hören Sie auf Lestrade, Sie müssen sich nicht entschuldigen,“ bestimmt drückte er ihm seine Hand auf die Schulter. „Mein Angebot gilt. Kommen Sie lassen Sie uns irgendwo ein Bier trinken gehen.“

Lestrade zögerte. „Ich möchte ihre Abendplanung mit Mister Holmes nicht durcheinander bringen.“

Dafür erntete er einen spielerischen Knuff von Watson am Oberarm, bevor er sich seinen Mantel griff und überzog. „Welche Abendplanung, Lestrade? Denken Sie etwa ich werde hier sitzen und sehnsüchtig auf Sherlock Holmes warten?“ Watsons Lachen heiterte Lestrade ein wenig auf und ihm wurde klar wie dumm seine Frage gewesen war. „Nach ihnen,“ öffnete Watson schwungvoll die Tür und lies Lestrade den Vortritt.

Watson informierte kurz Mrs. Hudson, dass er ausgehen würde, falls Holmes vor ihm zurückkehren sollte, aber davon war nicht auszugehen.

Vor der Tür zog Watson seinen Mantel enger, es war doch etwas frischer als erwartet. Als er sah das Lestrade keine Anstalten machte seinen Mantel zu schließen, ging er auf ihn zu und zog den Mantel für ihn zusammen, was Lestrade einen erschreckten Blick entlockte. „Es ist kalt Lestrade, schon vergessen?“ griff er nach Lestrades Händen und legte sie an die Knöpfe und Ösen, als Zeichen er solle die Jacke schließen. „Anweisung des Arztes.“

Lestrade blinzelte einmal und gehorchte dann. Es erinnerte ihn daran, dass er manchmal etwas sorglos mit sich um ging, früher hatte seine Frau dafür gesorgt, dass er regelmäßig und gesund aß oder nicht ohne Schal aus dem Haus ging. Das war lange her und er war es nicht mehr gewöhnt, dass jemand auf ihn acht gab.

„Ein paar Straßen weiter, gibt es einen netten Pub,“ deutete Watson die Straße hinunter und blickte sich automatisch nach einer Droschke um.

„Doktor, würde es-,“

„John.“

„Hm?“

„Mein Name, John, wenn es ihnen nichts ausmacht,“ lächelte Watson breit und Lestrade fragte sich wo er diese positive Ausstrahlung hernahm.

„Oh, natürlich, … John,“ der Klang der vier Buchstaben in seiner Kehle klangen noch fremd und er wiederholte den Namen ein paar Mal in seinem Kopf um sich daran zu gewöhnen.

Dass sein Vorname John war, hatte er gewusst, aber da sich alle drei nur mit Nachnamen oder Titel ansprachen, war der Name in der Versenkung für ihn verschwunden. Er lächelte abwesend, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass ihn John erwartungsvoll ansah. Entschuldigend lächelte er und fasste sich an die Stirn. John ahnte, dass sein Vorname nicht Inspektor war. „Gregory, aber ich … Lestrade reicht völlig. Kein Mensch nennt mich Gregory.“

„Gregory. Gre-go-ry,“ Watson tat dasselbe wie Lestrade, nur er sprach seine Wiederholung laut aus, und dafür bewunderte ihn der Polizist fast ein wenig. Seinen Vornamen aus dem Mund eines anderen Menschen als seiner Frau zu hören, dass war für ihn neu und obwohl er den Klang seines eigenen Namens nie sehr mochte, gefiel er ihm in der warmen, vibrierenden Stimmlage von Watson. „Nun Gregory Lestrade, was wollten Sie gerade eben sagen?“

„Ob es ihnen etwas ausmachen würde, ein Stück zu gehen? Ich finde es immer sehr angenehm, gut zum sortieren der Gedanken. Nur wenn es geht natürlich,“ deutete Lestrade verlegen auf Watsons Bein.

„Gerne! Es tut nicht weh,“ setzte sich Watson in Bewegung. „Sie haben Recht, man sollte viel mehr zu Fuß gehen, hält den Kopf und die Glieder frisch. Ich muss mir unbedingt angewöhnen regelmäßige Spaziergänge zu unternehmen. Seit ich aus der Armee ausgeschieden bin, habe ich bestimmt fünf Kilo zugenommen.“

Lestrade konnte gar nicht anders, als Watson von der Seite her einen Augenblick zu betrachten und auch wenn der Körper von Watson durch den Mantel verhüllt war, konnte er doch die schlanke, muskulöse Statur eines ehemaligen Soldaten erkennen. Watson fing Lestrades Blick auf. „Mrs. Hudson sagt auch immer, es wäre noch nicht so schlimm, aber ich war auch schon schlanker, müssen Sie wissen.“

Errötend, ob der Tatsache, dass John seine Gedanken gelesen hatte, blickte er wieder gerade aus. „Lilly, meine Frau, war eine schreckliche Köchin. Zumindest am Anfang unserer Beziehung. Ich habe drei Kilo abgenommen, bevor ich Sie bat einen Kochkurs zu besuchen,“ begann er und Watson konnte sich ein lachen nicht verkneifen.

„Wie haben Sie sich kennen gelernt?“

„Ich war ein junger Sergeant und auf Streife, es war ein Sonntag und viel los und das heißt natürlich immer das auch viele Diebe und Trickser unterwegs sind. Nun, wie es der Zufall oder das Schicksal so wollte, lief ich durch die Menge und da war dieser Kerl, der doch gerade dabei war, sich an der Tasche dieser jungen Frau zu schaffen zu machen. Er war gerade dabei etwas ruppig zu werden und so griff ich ein. Das war meine erste Begegnung mit Lilly,“ schmunzelte Lestrade versunken in alten Erinnerungen. „Durch die Anzeige die ich aufnahm erfuhr ich die Adresse ihrer Arbeitsstelle und als pflichtbewusster Polizist, ging ich am nächsten Tag um mich nach ihrem Wohlbefinden zu erkundigen. Sie hatte mich natürlich sofort durchschaut, dass der Besuch nur zur Hälfte dienstlich war. So führte ein Schritt zum anderen und ein halbes Jahr später haben wir geheiratet.“

„Das klingt sehr romantisch, mein guter Lestrade, ich wusste nicht, dass in ihnen solch eine Ader schlägt. Kinder?“

Lestrade versteifte sich kurz und Watson erkannte, dass er mit seiner Frage den Wunden Punkt getroffen hatte. Doch statt die Frage zurückzuziehen, lief er stumm neben ihn her und wartete ob er darauf reagieren wollte.

„Wir wollten, ja, aber... es hat nicht sollen sein,“ Lestrade blieb stehen, weil sie vor dem Pub angekommen waren, aber Watson spürte, dass er im Pub nicht mehr so offen reden würde, also machte er nur eine Kopfbewegung die Straße hinunter und Lestrade folgte.

„War das der Grund warum sie ausgezogen ist?“

„Sie können sich sicherlich vorstellen wie es manchmal ist. Ein Konflikt führt zum nächsten und zum nächsten und irgendwann wissen Sie nicht mehr was wirklich ihr Problem ist. Statt darüber zu reden haben wir uns in Arbeit und Schweigen geflüchtete. Der Preis dafür war das Ende unserer Ehe,“ hielt er inne und lehnte sich an eine Zaunpfeiler. Seine Hand packte sich an den Nacken und massierte die steifen Muskeln. „Was ist mit ihnen Doktor, … John, warum sind Sie nicht verheiratet?“

Das entlockte Watson ein verlegenes Lecken seiner Lippen und eine kreisende Bewegung seines Kopfes und Oberkörpers bevor er grinsend antwortete; „Maßgeblich wegen Sherlock Holmes glaube ich manchmal. Er hat ein außergewöhnliches Talent Frauen zu vergraulen.“

Lestrade Augen weiteten sich.

„Nein, ich hatte nie das Bedürfnis zu heiraten. Als Student und junger Arzt war ich zu sehr mit meiner Arbeit beschäftigt um an Ehe zu denken, später bin ich zur Armee und nun lebe ich mit einem eigensinnigen, drogenabhängigen Meisterdetektiv zusammen, welche Frau würde das mitmachen, mh?“

„Da steckt Wahrheit darin,“ blies sich Lestrade in die kalten Hände. Es war bereits spät und wirklich Lust jetzt noch etwas zu trinken hatte er nicht. Andererseits wollte er nicht unhöflich sein. Watson, der ihm die Überlegungen ansah, sprang ihm zur Seite. „Kommen Sie, nehmen wir eine Kutsche, ich bringe Sie nach Hause,“ hob Watson den Arm und winkte eine vorbeifahrende Droschke an den Straßenrand.

„Sie bringen mich nach Hause?“ entfuhr es Lestrade, während er sich von Watson an einem Arm zur Kabine ziehen lies und einstieg.

„Natürlich, so machen das Freunde doch, oder? Sie hatte einen aufwühlenden Tag heute, Gregory, ich will nur sicher sein, dass Sie gut zu Hause ankommen.“

„Doktor Watson-,“

„Wir haben uns auf John geeinigt, und hören Sie auf peinlich berührt zu sein, Sie würden dasselbe für mich tun.“

Gregory sah ihn ein paar Momente mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, ehe ihn der Fahrer fragte wo es denn nun hingehen sollte. „Barnsbury, bitte.“

Während der ganzen Fahrt sah Lestrade immer und immer wieder zu Watson hinüber und fragte sich warum er das für ihn tat. Vor einem dreiviertel Jahr hatte er ihn nicht einmal gekannt und bis heute Abend hatte er kein wirklich privates Wort mit ihm gesprochen. Er vermutete Nettigkeit und sprach auch viel dem ärztlichen Instinkt von Watson zu.

Als die Kutsche hielt, bezahlte Watson, gegen den Willen von Lestrade und schickte den Fahrer weg. „Wieso schicken Sie ihn weg, sie werden eine Weile brauchen bis Sie wieder eine Kutsche finden,“ starrte Lestrade dem Einspänner aufgelöst hinter her.

Watson lachte nur. „Hören Sie auf sich soviel Sorgen zu machen, Lestrade, ich habe ihnen doch gesagt, dass ich mich mehr bewegen muss. Ich bringe Sie noch zur Tür, kommen Sie,“ deutete er auf die vielen Eingänge die sich vor ihnen erstreckten.

Lestrade schüttelte verständnislos den Kopf und ging voran. An der Tür angekommen, drehte er sich zu Watson um, sein Blick war wieder etwas trauriger als vorher.  
Watson klopfte ihn sanft auf den Arm, „ich weiß, das wird keine leichte erste Nacht alleine, aber Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen und morgen sieht alles anders aus.“

Schwer und tief einatmend nickte Lestrade. „Danke, John, danke für alles.“

„Nichts zu danken,“ nahm Watson die letzte Stufe, trat direkt vor Lestrade und küsste seine Wange. Den erschrockenen Blicken begegnete er mit einem entwaffnenden Lächeln. „Schlafen Sie gut, und ich freue mich, Sie bald wieder in der Baker Street zu treffen.“

Lestrade sah ihm noch länger erschrocken hinter her, aber John drehte sich nicht noch einmal um und verschwand schnell in der Dunkelheit. Unsicher was gerade geschehen war, drehte sich Lestrade um und schloss seine Wohnungstür auf. Im warmen Schutz seiner vier Wände legte er wie in Trance Mantel und Hut ab und setzt sich auf die Treppenstufen die ins obere Stockwerk führten. Es war fast totenstill nur das Ticken der großen Wanduhr gab einen leisen Takt vor. Eindringlich versuchte Lestrade die letzten Momente mit John zu rekonstruieren. Hatte er sich das gerade eben eingebildet? Seine Hand hob sich schnell an seine Wange. Nein, hatte er nicht, Watson hatte ihn geküsst. Flüchtig und ohne großes Aufhebens, aber er hatte ihn geküsst. Für einen Augenblick flackerte Johns Gesicht vor ihm auf. Seine braunen, leuchtenden Augen und sein Lachen. Unschlüssig was er davon halten sollte, rieb sich Lestrade erst Augen und dann das Gesicht, danach ging er nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer zog sich um und verbrachte seit langem die ersten Nacht wieder dort.


	3. Kapitel 3

Die Gedanken an den Abend mit Watson ließen Lestrade nicht los. Immer wieder ertappte er sich wie seine Gedanken zurück an zu seiner Türschwelle wanderten und die den Moment des Kusses rekapitulierten. Gleichzeitig beschäftigte ihn noch der Auszug seiner Frau und die Arbeit wollte auch noch erledigt werden. Obwohl er den Drang spürte in die Baker Street zu gehen um mit Watson Kontakt aufzunehmen fand er nicht den Mut und da er auch keine nennenswerte Fälle an der Hand hatte, die zumindest etwas die Illusion von kompliziert hatten, konnte er auch keine dienstliche Ausrede finden.  
Er schimpfte sich selbst, dass er so feige war und nicht in der Lage war einfach in die Baker Street zu gehen und Watson um ein Gespräch zu bitten. Aber er hatte eine Ahnung woran es lag. Wäre Watson nicht zu hause musste er damit rechnen auf Holmes zu treffen und diesen peinlichen Moment wollte er unter allen Umständen vermeiden.

Der Zufall half ihm auf die Sprünge. Gerade als er dabei war das Scotland Yard zu verlassen um sich vor der Tür ein Taxi zu rufen, er war einfach schon zu erschöpft um zu laufen, stieg ihm aus der anhaltenden Kutsche Watson entgegen.

„John?“ rief er erstaunt und freudig aus, damit hatte er nicht gerechnet. „Was tun Sie hier?“

„Mein Gott, Lestrade, welch ein Zufall!“ Lestrade sah, dass Watson seine Arzttasche bei sich trug und gehetzt wirkte.

„Ein Patient?“

Er entschuldigte sich mit einem schnellen Schulterzucken. „Ich fürchte ja. Es tut mir leid, ich habe nicht viel Zeit, aber sind Sie später zuhause? Ich würde mich freuen, wenn Sie mich später noch empfangen, vielleicht in einer Stunde?“

Da Watson bereits die Straße hinunter lief blieb Lestrade nicht viel anderes übrig als ein schnelles Nicken und ein „ja, gerne,“ zu rufen.

Zuhause angekommen kochte er sich eine bescheidene Mahlzeit und sank dann auf sein Sofa wo er prompt einschlief.  
Er wusste nicht wie lange er geschlafen hatte, als ein Klopfen an seiner Tür ihn aufrüttelte. Etwas orientierungslos blickte er umher und sah, dass es bereits zehn Uhr war. Verschlafen und mit etwas verwühlten Haaren ging er um die Tür zu öffnen.

„Meine Güte, Gregory, habe ich Sie etwa geweckt?“ stand ihm Watson gegenüber, ein wenig erschöpft wie Lestrade auffiel und auch sein Blick war nicht mehr so frisch wie noch vor ein paar Stunden. „Es hat länger gedauert als erwartet, es tut mir leid und als ich noch Licht sah, aber... ich kann auch wieder gehen.“

„Nein, nein, kommen Sie herein, ich bin nur auf dem Sofa eingeschlafen. Nicht so schlimm,“ er trat zur Seite und lies Watson ein. „Sie sehen erschöpft auf, kann ich ihnen etwas anbieten? Es gibt noch Suppe und Tee und wenn sie mögen auch einen Bourbon.“

„Danke,“ legte er Mantel, Hut und Arzttasche ab. „Ein Bourbon wäre jetzt genau das richtige.“

Lestrade winkte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, und bat ihn mit einer Handbewegung platz zu nehmen, dann nahm er noch einen Holzscheit um ihn ins Feuer zu werfen ehe er zwei Gläser mit der braunen Flüssigkeit füllte. „Ein schlimmer Fall?“

„Ein Patient von mir, mit einem schlimmen Wundbrand, unbehandelte Schussverletzung von der Jagd. Die Infektion hat sich im ganzen Körper ausgebreitet, grauenhaft, aber ich konnte den Patienten soweit stabilisieren, aber ich fürchte wir werden das Bein abnehmen müssen, aber momentan ist er erst einmal über den Berg,“ nahm Watson dankend das Glas an und trank es in einem Zug leer. Ungefragt füllte Lestrade das Gefäß erneut.

„Das tut mir leid,“ lies sich Lestrade aufs Sofa nieder und nippte vorerst nur am Bourbon.

„Das muss es nicht,“ winkte Watson ab. Sah ihm dann zu wie der Inspektor an seinem Glas nippte. Er hatte Lestrade immer bewundert, für seine Arbeit und Leistung aber vor allem, dass er in der Lage war über Holmes Schwächen hinwegzusehen und seine anstrengende Art zu ignorieren – was wirklich nicht leicht war, wenn Holmes in einer seiner „Black Moods“ war. Geduldig und eisern lies er nicht selten Holmes belehrende Art über sich ergehen, ohne sich dabei als Opfer zu präsentieren. Lestrade wusste wann er den Detektiv mit überlegten Widerworten und Ermahnungen in seine Grenzen zu weißen hatte. Für einen Außenstehenden wirkte es vielleicht als ob Lestrade nur der Spielball von Sherlock Holmes war, aber so war es nicht und dass er darum kein Aufhebens machte, dafür bewunderte er ihn. Jetzt jedoch war die starke Persönlichkeit von Lestrade angeschlagen, er wirkte kleiner als sonst, angeschlagen.

„Lestrade, ich will ehrlich sein, ich hatte gehofft, Sie würden sich einmal melden. Ist alles in Ordnung?“

„Ja, ja, ja,“ antworte Lestrade schnell, weit zu übereifrig. Drückte seinen Rücken durch und versuchte selbstbewusst zu wirken. „Alles bestens. Die Arbeit. Der ganze Papierkram.“

John lächelte nachsichtig. „Es geht darum, dass ich Sie geküsst habe, oder?“

Lestrade stockte der Atem. „Hat ihnen schon mal jemand gesagt, dass ihre Offenheit äußerst entwaffnend ist, John?“

„Ich bin ein Mann des offenen Wortes, Lestrade. Ich bin nur ehrlich und möchte keine Zeit mit Rätselraten verschwenden. Also?“

Nun war es Lestrade der den Alkohol in einem Zug kippte, um sich wenigstens etwas Mut anzueignen. „Ja, ich... ich musste oft darüber nachdenken in den letzten Tagen,“ stand er auf um sich nachzuschenken. Watson erhob sich ebenfalls, verneinte aber ein weiteres Glas.

„Fragen Sie sich warum ich es getan habe?“

„Ja.“

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich?“

Verlegen sah Lestrade auf seine Füße, „um Mister Holmes einmal frei zu zitieren, entgeht mir nicht selten das Offensichtliche.“

„Verkaufen Sie sich nicht unter Wert, Gregory,“ schob Watson beide Hände in die Hosentaschen. „Sie sind intelligent. Sie wissen mehr als Sie zugeben und nicht all zu oft halten Sie hinter dem Berg um Holmes das Gefühl zu geben, dass Sie verzweifelt sind, obwohl Sie gut ohne ihn auskommen könnten.“

„Sie überschätzen mich, würde Mister Holmes jetzt sagen,“ senkte Lestrade den Kopf und blickte ihn aus dem Augenwinkel heraus an.

„Sie unterschätzen sich, Gregory,“ konterte Watson. „Ich mag Sie, deshalb der Kuss.“

Lestrade hob wieder den Kopf und sah ihn erstaunt an, schwieg aber. Ihm war klar, dass 'ich mag Sie' mehr hieß als, 'Sie sind ein guter Freund'.

„Schockiert Sie das?“

Wieder geriet er ins Stottern. Mit in Falten gelegter Stirn dachte er über Johns Frage nach, dann schenkte er sich nochmals nach. „Das sollte es wohl, aber ich fürchte, dass es das nicht tut.“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Ist das wichtig?“

„Für mich schon.“

„Wieso?“

„Für den Fall, dass ich Sie gerne noch einmal küssen möchte. Dieses Mal aber richtig.“

Beinahe wäre ihm das Glas entglitten. Zur Sicherheit trat John auf ihn zu und nahm ihm das Glas aus der Hand, nicht ohne dabei mit seinen Fingerspitzen über die warme Haut des Inspektors zu fahren. „Würden Sie das zulassen?“ Die Finger seiner Hand schoben sich langsam über den Arm zu Lestrades Schultern. Nach vorne gebeugt brachte er sein Gesicht ganz nah an Lestrades, seine Augen nie aus dem Blick lassend. Es lagen nur noch Zentimeter zwischen ihren Mündern.

„J-John ich,“ suchte Lestrade nervös nach Worten und spürte wie seine Arme anfingen zu zittern. Hob die Hand und drehte sein Gesicht ein wenig weg.

Watson legte seinen Kopf etwas schräg, ehe er von ihm zurück trat.

„Beruhigen Sie sich, Gregory, ich werde Sie nicht küssen wenn Sie es nicht möchten.“

„Sie wissen, dass es verboten ist,“ das war das Einzige was ihm jetzt einfiel, auch wenn es dumm war.

„Also nehmen Sie mich fest, Inspektor?“ hielt ihm Watson beide Hände hin.

„Sie wissen, dass ich das nicht tun werde,“ trat Lestrade weiter weg.

„Warum nicht, es ist gegen das Gesetz, dass haben Sie eben selbst gesagt,“ Watsons Stimme klang nun eindringlicher als sonst und Lestrade konnte die Emotionen in ihm hochkochen hören. „Ich fühle mich zu ihnen hingezogen, Gregory. Als Mann, nicht als Freund. Sie müssen mich festnehmen.“

„Ich werde Sie nicht festnehmen!“ brach es aus Lestrade heraus. „Verdammt, John! Sie wissen, dass auch ich Sie mag, nur ich... ich kenne mich nicht damit aus, ich war 12 Jahre verheiratet, ich habe in diesem Zeitraum niemanden anderen angefasst oder gar angesehen außer meiner Frau. Verflucht, was erwarten Sie also von mir? Ich bin kein junges Ding das Sie einfach so mit Worten und Blicken verführen können,“ aufgebracht gestikulierte er in die Leere des Zimmers hinein. Er Wutausbruch war neu für ihn, wie so vieles in den letzten Tagen und er konnte nicht sagen ob es am Alkohol lag oder an Watson der ihn mit seiner Anwesenheit mehr und mehr einnahm. 

Er rechnete eigentlich damit, dass Watson durch seinen Wutanfall verärgert sein würde, und hatte sogar die leise Befürchtung, dass er nun einfach gehen würde. Stattdessen, begann Watson zu grinsen wie ein Junge, dem man gerade Schokolade geschenkt hatte. Seine Zunge leckte kurz über seine Unterlippe abgelöst durch sein Zähne die mit einem zucken der Augenbrauen auf eine Ecke seiner Lippe bissen.

„Warum sehen Sie mich so an?“ atmete Lestrade schnell und spürte wie die Angst und Unsicherheit sich seiner wieder bemächtigte.

Watson kam wieder nah an ihn heran, direkt in seinen persönlichen Bereich, aber er achtete darauf, dass sich ihre Körper dieses Mal nicht berührten. Lestrade der am Kamin stand, wollte einen Schritt zurücktreten, stieß aber nur ungelenk mit seinem Rücken an den Sims. „Vor was haben Sie Angst, Gregory?“

John roch nach dem Bourbon, Hustensaft und einem fast verflogenen Rasierwasser. Eine ungewöhnliche Mischung wie er empfand, die ihn ohne Frage anzog. „Das kann ich nicht sagen, ich weiß es nicht, bitte,“ drückte er ihn weg und befreite sich aus der Situation.

Watson war sichtlich enttäuscht, atmete tief ein und ging dann in den Flur, „ich denke ich sollte jetzt gehen.“

Also doch, dachte Lestrade und lief schnell hinter her. „John,“ griff seine Hand nach der Seinen um ihn am gehen zu hindern. „Habe ich Sie verärgert?“

Watsons Gesicht hellte sich etwas auf, während er Lestrades Hand zwischen seine beiden Hände nahm und sie leicht dazwischen rieb. Aufmerksam wurde er dabei von ihm beobachtete, aber er entzog sich ihm nicht. „Nein, das haben Sie nicht,“ zog er sich an Lestrades Hand zu ihm hin, wie an einem Seil. „Verzeihen Sie meine ungestüme Art, Gregory,“ als Lestrade die Körperwärme des anderen durch seine Bekleidung strahlen fühlte und Watsons Atem seinen Hals entlang strömte, schloss er automatisch die Augen. Wieder platzierte er einen vorsichtigen, liebevollen Kuss auf Lestrades Wange, der zweite Kuss jedoch dauerte etwas länger und jagte Lestrade einen wohligen Schauer durch den Leib, als Watson seine leicht geöffneten Lippen auf seinen Hals drückte und die empfindliche Stelle liebkoste.

„Schlafen sie gut, Lestrade,“ schenkte er ihm ein letztes Schmunzeln, bevor Watson durch die Tür war, zurück in die Baker Street. Lestrade blieb mit einem wild schlagenden Herzen und dem Gefühl von Verlust zurück.


	4. Kapitel 4

Drei Tage später erreichte Watson am Abend ein Telegramm, dass ihm Mrs. Hudson brachte.   
  
>>Bitte kommen Sie. G.L.<<  
  
„Etwas passiert?“ hob Holmes kurz den Kopf hinter der Zeitung hervor in der er versunken war.   
  
„Erinnern Sie sich an meinen Patienten vor ein paar Tagen, der mit dem Wundbrand,“ erhob sich Watson und griff nach seinem Mantel und seiner Arzttasche. „Ich fürchte es ist ein Notfall. Warten Sie nicht auf mich, es könnte die ganze Nacht dauern.“   
  
„Viel Erfolg,“ war alles was Holmes sagt und verschwand wieder hinter der Zeitung.  
  
Eine halbe Stunde später stand Watson vor dem kleinen Reihenhaus von Lestrade. Er rauchte noch seine Zigarette zu ende, ehe er klopfte. Der Inspektor öffnete ihm die Tür und Watson sah sofort, dass er in den letzten Tagen nicht viel Schlaf bekommen hatte dazu hatte er sich seit zwei Tagen nicht mehr rasiert.  
  
„Gregory, sie sehen schrecklich aus. Sie haben nicht viel geschlafen, kann das sein?“  
  
„Sie wissen wessen Schuld das ist, oder?“   
  
„Ich habe eine Vermutung,“ blickte Watson betreten zu Boden.   
       
„John, sie als Arzt wissen, dass ich zurzeit nicht wirklich stabil bin. Meine Frau hat mich verlassen, dass steckt man nicht mal so weg und im selben Moment offenbaren Sie mir, dass Sie sich zu mir hingezogen fühlen und...,“ Lestrade fuhr sich durch seine schwarzen Haare hinunter zu seinem Nacken, und lies seine Hände dort verweilen.   
  
„Und?“  
  
„Ich frage Sie hiermit, ist das ein Spiel?“  
  
„Ein Spiel?“   
  
„Wollen Sie vielleicht sehen wie weit Sie es mit mir in meiner derzeitigen Verfassung treiben können? Wie ich auf ihre Annäherungen reagiere? Ein kleines Experiment vielleicht?“  
  
Watson sah ihn fassungslos an. „Wie kommen Sie auf solche Ideen, Lestrade? Erklären Sie ihre Anschuldigungen, bitte!“  
  
Lestrade faltete kurz die Hände und deutete dann grob in die Richtung von der er glaubte, dass sich in der Luftlinie dazu die Baker Street befand. „Nun, es ist offensichtlich, dass Sie mit Mister Holmes... verkehren.“   
  
Aus der Fassungslosigkeit wurde zuerst Sprachlosigkeit, dann ein lautes, bellendes Lachen. „Holmes?“  
  
„Und jetzt lachen Sie mich auch noch aus,“ stemmte Lestrade die Arme in die Hüften und versuchte den Blicken von Watson auszuweichen.   
  
„Sagen Sie mir, wie Sie auf so etwas kommen.“  
  
„Ich kann Sie sehen, John, am Tatort mit Holmes, wie er Sie ansieht und wie... wie Sie ihn ansehen. Ich bin nicht blind und ich kenne Holmes, in meinem ganzen Leben habe ich diesen Mann noch nie so eingenommen von einer einzelnen Person gesehen. Und ohne Frage, sind auch Sie von ihm eingenommen,“ lehnte sich Lestrade an den hölzernen Treppenpfeiler und blickte betreten zu Boden. „Ich sehe keinen Grund, wieso Sie sich für jemanden wie mich wahrhaftig interessieren sollten, außer aus Spaß heraus,“ nun war es gesagt, all die Zweifel und Gedanken die ihn in den letzten Tagen verfolgt hatten.  
  
„Oh, nein, nicht doch!“ trat Watson schnell auf ihn zu und griff seine Hände, sofort versuchte sich Lestrade aus seinem Griff zu befreien, aber er war zu angeschlagen um sich durchzusetzen. „Ihre Gedanken sind von der Müdigkeit völlig ad absurdum geführt, mein lieber Gregory.“  
  
„Wieso sagen Sie das?“  
  
„Holmes? Ein Freund, ja, ein guter Freund und ich schätze und respektiere ihn und ich liebe ihn als einen engen Freund, aber ich kann ihnen versichern, dass ich in keiner Weise sonst an Holmes interessiert bin. Holmes ist überhaupt nicht an Zuneigung und körperlicher Nähe interessiert. Selbst wenn ich in Holmes romantisch verliebt wäre, wäre das eine äußerst glücklose und hoffnungslose Schwärmerei,“ er drückte Lestrades Hände an seine Lippen und küsste sie sanft. „Und was Sie angeht, hören Sie endlich auf zu glauben, Sie seine nichts wert.“  
  
„Meine Frau hat mich verlassen, weil ich ein schlechter Ehemann war, der nur die Arbeit im Sinn hat und selbst für die braucht er noch Hilfe,“ entzog sich Lestrade in dem er sich mit dem Kopf an die Wand lehnte. Er wollte sich am liebsten betrinken und in Selbstmitleid versinken. Eine sanfte Berührung an seiner Schulter zwang ihn sich umzudrehen. Warum mussten Watsons Augen auch so unglaublich sanft und liebevoll drein blicken? Wieso war dieser Mann nur so resistent gegen seine Abweisungen, seine Trauer und seine Wut?   
  
„Sie wollen wissen warum ich mich für Sie interessiere? Weil Sie ihre Karriere ohne Sherlock Holmes gemacht haben, oder hat er ihnen etwa geholfen der jüngste Inspektor im Yard zu werden? Sie sind schlau, gewitzt und wissen was Sie wollen, wenn Sie nicht gerade emotional Kompromittiert sind durch die Tatsache, dass ihre Ehe vor kurzem in die Brüche gegangen ist, was schwer an ihrem Selbstbewusstsein nagt. Glauben Sie ernsthaft, sie sind der einzige Mann, der eine schlechte Ehe geführt hat? Der verlassen wurde? Sie sind nur der einzige, der damit versucht ernsthaft umzugehen, statt sich zu betrinken oder in die Arme von Prostituierten zu flüchten. Herr Gott, Mann, ich finde Sie anziehend, weil Sie ihre Schwächen haben, und trotzdem ihren Weg gehen. Glauben Sie mir, Gregory, dass meine Motive ihnen gegenüber nichts anderes als aufrichtig sind.“   
  
Mit einer Mine, die im Laufe von Watsons Erklärungen von Wut, zu Betroffenheit, zu purer Überwältigung gewechselt hatte, versuchte Lestrade etwas zu sagen, aber die Worte wollten nicht herauskommen. Tief Luft holend, war er kurz davor sich in Watsons Augen zu verlieren, aber er schaffte es, die Worte doch noch zu formen. „Ihre Zuneigung ist also ehrlich?“   
  
„Seit dem ersten Tag,“ es war nur ein Flüstern, eindringlich genug um in Lestrade eine Wand niederzureißen.  
  
Er hob seine Hände, fasste Watsons Gesicht und zog es an sich heran bevor er mit seinem Mund ungestüm die Lippen von John suchte. Kraftvoll prallten die Münder aufeinander, gierig saugte Lestrade an der rosigen Unterlippe, unterdrückte ein Stöhnen in seiner Kehle als Watson auf seinen Kuss reagierte und seine Oberlippe umfing. Hände umschlangen Oberkörper, Schultern und suchten den Nacken des anderen. Zuerst wild aber unschuldig, dann immer fordernder suchten Zungen nach Einlass und verpassten dem Kuss eine leidenschaftliche Note, die Lestrade schon lange nicht mehr erlebt hatte. Stöhnend, saugten beide an der feuchten Zunge des anderen. Watsons Lippen waren warm und seine Zunge schmeckte nach seiner Tabaknote. Die Hände Watsons verfingen sich in Lestrades Nackenhaaren und er drückte sich sehnsüchtig an den schlanken Körper des Polizisten. Erst als Lestrade mit seiner Zunge über Johns Oberlippe leckte, erschreckte er sich und brach den Kuss. Schwer nach Luft ringend flackerten seine brennenden Blicke über Johns Gesicht und er musste verlegen lachen.   
  
„Was ist?“  
  
„Nichts, ich habe nur noch nie jemanden mit Bart geküsst,“ trat er gerötet einen Schritt zurück.   
  
Watson lachte über seine Bemerkung und fuhr sich dann mit den Fingerspitzen über seinen Oberlippenbart. „Ich auch nicht.“   
  
Lestrade grinste kurz, zögerte, überlegte, trat näher an ihn heran, hob seine Hand an die Wange des anderen Mannes ohne ihn zu berühren, hätte ihn am liebsten noch einmal geküsst, hätte sich ihm gerne hingegeben, ihn mit Küssen überschüttet, seinen Mund und Hals weiter erkundet. Wollte mit seinen Fingern die Muskeln seiner Arme ertasten, aber er traute sich nicht, war überrollt von seinen Gefühlen, den neuen Erfahrungen und vor allem der Unsicherheit wie es jetzt weitergehen sollte.   
  
„Möchtest Du, dass ich bleibe?“ griff Watson nach seiner Hand und übersäte die Innenfläche mit vielen kleinen Küssen.   
  
„Das möchte ich, aber...,“ wieder spürte er seinen Körper zittern, „ich habe davon keine Ahnung.“   
  
„Du hast Ahnung vom Küssen,“ zwinkerte Watson, während er ins Wohnzimmer eilte um die Lampe zu holen. „Das lässt auf mehr hoffen,“ griff er nach Lestrades Hand und ging die Treppe nach oben.   
  
„John?“  
  
„Das Schlafzimmer ist oben, oder etwa nicht?“ sah in Watson fragend an.  
  
„Das schon, aber,“ Angst brach in ihm aus. Er löste sich aus Watsons Griff und ging wieder eine Stufe zurück, musste sich aber am Geländer festhalten weil er sich sorgte, dass seine Beine nachgeben würden.   
  
Watson ging zu ihm, nahm wieder seine Hand, küsste seine Finger, dann seinen Mund und flüsterte; „Vertrau mir, Gregory.“   
  
Eine Sekunde zögerte er, folgte ihm aber dann.   
  
Im Schlafzimmer angekommen, stellte Watson die Lampe auf einen kleinen Tisch und zog dann die Vorhänge zu. Lestrade war an der Tür stehen geblieben und nestelte verlegen an seiner Weste herum. Zärtlich blickte Watson zu ihm hinüber als er das Bett aufschlug und Gregorys Nachtgewand fand. Er nahm es auf, ging zu ihm hinüber und hielt es ihm hin. „Würdest du mir eines von deinen für die Nacht leihen?“  
  
Aus seiner Schockstarre gerissen, ging er stumm zum Regal und zog ein frisches Nachthemd heraus und überreichte es Watson.   
  
„Danke,“ nahm er es, „und jetzt musst du dich umdrehen.“  
  
„Wieso?“  
  
„Weil ich schüchtern bin, also wenn ich bitten darf,“ machte Watson einen belustigten Gesichtsausdruck und führte mit seinem Finger eine kreisende Bewegung aus. Lestrade verstand, lächelte und drehte sich dann um.   
  
Schnell zog er sich die Weste und das Hemd aus, schlüpfte dann das Nachthemd über und fragte sich wann er so prüde geworden war. Als er Hose und Unterwäsche ausgezogen hatte, drehte er sich vorsichtig um und konnte gerade noch sehen wie Watson das Nachthemd über seinen nackten Körper streifte. Es war nur eine halbe Sekunde und es war im schwachen Schein der Lampe, aber gerade dadurch konnte er einen Blick auf den wohl definierten Körper, fest und kräftig durch die jahrelange Armeezeit, erhaschen. Es raubte ihn den Atem und brachte ihm zum erröten. Schnell wandte er sich ab, drehte die Lampe noch etwas herunter und schlüpfte dann schnell ins Bett.   
  
Dort lag er wie ein Brett und wartete, dass Watson ebenfalls unter die Decken kroch. „Was nun?“ fragte Lestrade dann.  
  
„Nun schlafen wir,“ kam es von Watson und Lestrade sah ihn fragend an. „Dummkopf! Ich bin kein Mann für die erste Nacht.“   
  
Ein Schwall der Erleichterung entfuhr Lestrade, und er entspannte sich sichtlich. „Ich komme mir so dumm vor. Ich weiß nicht was in meinem Kopf vorgeht.“  
  
Watson begann zu kichern. „Kannst Du dich noch erinnern, wie es war als du zum ersten Mal mit einer Frau geschlafen hast?“  
Er wusste zwar nicht, was er damit bezwecken wollte, deshalb sah er ihn amüsiert an. „Oh ja.“  
  
„Und wie hast du dich dabei gefühlt?“ drehte sich John auf die Seite und sah ihn schelmisch an.  
  
Lestrade verstand. „Ungefähr so wie jetzt.“  
  
„Schritt für Schritt, vertrau mir,“ rutschte Watson an ihn heran, deutete ihm mit einem leichten Stupsen gegen seinen Körper an sich auf die Seite zu rollen. „Lass uns schlafen.“  
  
Lestrade tat wie es ihm Watson deutete und rollte sich mit dem Gesicht von ihm weg und glaubte er wollte nicht, dass Lestrade ihn im Schlaf ansah, aber als John sich an ihn drückte, und ihn mit seinen Armen umschlang um ihn umarmen zu können, schüttelte er unmerklich den Kopf für seine dümmliche Annahme. Sein Herz wummerte gegen die Innenseite seiner Brust und er hatte Angst das es so laut lärmte, dass es Watson vom schlafen abhalten würde.   
Ein Kuss presste sich in seinen Nacken und kurz darauf war Watson scheinbar eingeschlafen, weil sein gleichmäßiger Atem gegen seinen Rücken floss und sich Lestrade mit jedem Atemzug mehr entspannte. Sein Herz schlug noch lange vor Aufregung und Freude und erlaubte ihm nicht zu schlafen, aber es war ihm egal. Umso länger konnte er die liebevolle Umarmung und die wohlige Wärme gegen seinen eigenen Körper fühlen, erfahren und genießen. Er wollte die Erfahrung aufnehmen und in sich einsaugen, aus Angst, er würde morgen alleine aufwachen. Verlassen, schon wieder und alleine, wie schon so lange. Über seinen tausend Gedanken schlief er irgendwann erschöpft ein, Watsons Hände in den seinen, glücklich.


	5. Kapitel 5

Im Morgengrauen schlich sich ein intensiver Traum in Lestrades Gedanken und er erwachte mit einem Zucken und wenden seines Körpers. Schnaufend und erschreckt blickte er sich im halbdunkel um. Es dauerte ein paar Sekunden ehe er begriff wo er war und wesen Hände auf seinem Brustkorb lagen.  
„Alles in Ordnung?“ nuschelte Watson und rieb sein Gesicht verschlafen ins Kopfkissen.

Lestrade schluckte, spürte er doch eindeutig die Nachwirkungen seines Traumes durch seinen Körper pulsieren. „Ja, nur ein Traum.“

Watson schlug die Augen auf, „Albtraum?“

Lestrade spürte die Hitze in seinem Gesicht aufsteigen und war froh, dass es nicht all zu hell war im Zimmer. „N-nein.“

Besorgt rappelte sich Watson auf und sah ihn fragend an. Als Lestrade begann an der Bettdecke zu nesteln begriff er und begann leise zu lachen. „Ich verstehe. Kein Albtraum, eher das Gegenteil, hm?“

Peinlich berührt drehte sich Lestrade auf die Seite, mit dem Gesicht zum Fenster. „Nur ein alberner Traum.“

Watson grinste noch immer und beugte sich an Lestrades Ohr, doch statt etwas zu sagen begann er es zärtlich zu küssen und den Rand mit seiner Zunge zu kitzeln. Lestrades Kopf zuckte ein wenig, so als wenn er eine Fliege vertreiben wollte. „John, bitte.“

Unbeirrt rutschte Watson näher, küsste seinen Nacken schob seine Hände durch Lestrades Arme hindurch, nestelte am Kragen seines Hemdes und öffnete die Fäden um mehr von seiner Haut freilegen zu können. Seine Zähne knabberten an Lestrades Schulter und seine rechte Hand streichelte über seine Seite hinunter zu seinem Po. Fuhr bestimmt die Linien entlang, die seine Muskeln bildeten. Als seine flache Hand über Lestrades Gesäß glitt, hinunter zu dem Zwischenraum seiner Beine, zuckte er auf und stöhnte kurz. 

Von dort aus begann er über die Hüfte hinweg wie zufällig über Lestrades Leiste zu streicheln, hin zu seiner Erektion, die der erotische Traum hervorgerufen hatte.  
Als Lestrade die scheuen Berührungen fühlte zuckte sein Geschlecht auf und ihm entfuhr ein Ächzen. Die Streicheleinheiten wurden mutiger und intensiver und als John ihn eine Weile mit kreisenden Bewegungen geneckt hatte, umfasste er Lestrades Schaft durch das Nachthemd hindurch, auf dem sich bereits ein nasser Fleck gebildet hatte.  
Lestrade stöhnte, rang nach Atem und wollte Watsons Hände immer wieder weg stoßen, aber sein Griff war fest und bestimmt und die Lust die ihn umfing war einnehmender als das Gefühl der Scham. Die Auf- und Abbewegungen waren intensiv und Lestrade begann ohne es zu wollen seine Hüfte in Watsons Hand zu stoßen.

Küsse überschütteten seinen Hals und als John seinen Mund suchte, wusste Lestrade, dass er nicht mehr lange aushalten konnte, zu lange hatte er mit keinem mehr geschlafen, weder mit seiner Frau noch hatte er Hand an sich selbst gelegt.

„John...,“ murmelte er zwischen zwei Atemzügen und Watsons Zunge in seinem Mund an der er gierig saugte, die Hand ins Laken gekrallt, die andere in die Hüfte seines Liebhabers. „Ich...,“ da überfiel sein Orgasmus ihn so hart, dass es beinahe schmerzte. Als sein Körper sich krümmte und sein Samen unter dem Stoff sich über seinen Unterleib verteilte entfuhr seiner Kehler ein langer tiefer Ton, der erst verhallte, als keine Luft mehr in den Lungen Lestrades waren. Sein Kopf drückte sich ins Kopfkissen und es fühlte sich für ihn an, als wenn seine Bauchmuskeln gleich reißen würden, so heftig war sein Höhepunkt. Der Druck von Watsons Griff wurde fester und mit jeder erneuten Bewegung entleerte sich Lestrade mehr. Er versuchte sich mit seiner Hüfte zu entziehen, aber Watson ahnte voraus was er vorhatte stimulierte ihn bis er spürte das Lestrade kaum noch Luft holen konnte.

Nur langsam legte sich die innere Explosion in ihm und er lag eine Minute oder länger einfach nur da, mit aufgerissenen Augen, wildem Atem und starrte an die Decke seines Schlafzimmers. Völlig abwesend für alles um ihn herum, holte ihn eine Bewegung der Matratze zurück ins hier und jetzt.

Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick zu Watson der ihn lustvoll ansah, begann er vorsichtig zu lachen. Ohne zu zögern rollte er sich zu ihm hinüber und küsste Watson innig, umarmte ihn und zog ihn fest an sich. Er fühlte sich so glücklich, am liebsten hätte er ihn gar nicht mehr loslassen wollen. Da fiel ihm auf, dass die kleine Interaktion nicht ganz spurlos an Watson vorüber gegangen war. Seine Erregung drückte ihm gegen seine Hüfte. Entschuldigend blickte Lestrade ihn an und wollte ihm mit seiner Hand Erleichterung verschaffen, aber Watson hielt ihn auf. „Nicht.“

„Aber, ich möchte dir-,“ Watson küsste ihn stumm. „Ich verstehe nicht, John.“

„Ich möchte die Vorfreude noch ein wenig steigern, Gregory,“ schob er sich in die Arme von Lestrade und legte seinen Kopf auf seine Brust. „Heute Abend.“

„Du möchtest mich also wieder sehen?“ wischte sich Lestrade die Haare aus der Stirn und blickte hinunter auf den Mann, der in seinen Armen lag.

„Unbedingt.“

Noch eine Stunde kraulte Lestrade Watsons Kopf ehe sie aufstanden, sich wuschen und dann wieder anzogen. An der Tür suchte Watson noch einen letzten Kuss, ehe er hinaus an die frische Luft trat um nach Hause zu fahren. Lestrade stand noch lange vor dem Kamin, mit dem Geruch von John Watson in seiner Nase und seinem Geschmack auf der Zunge. Er glühte, er brannte, innerlich. Entflammt durch einen Mann von dem er dabei war, sich ihn in zu verlieben.


	6. Kapitel 6

Lestrade verbrachte den ganzen Tag mit Verhören und Papierkram in seinem Büro. Es war ein anstrengender, einnehmender Tag, trotz allem erwischte er sich, wie er immer wieder an die Augenblicke mit John dachte. Zurückkehrte zu seinem Geruch, dem Rasierwasser, dem leichten Tabakgeschmack auf seinen Lippen, seiner Zunge an seinem Hals und seinen Händen die überall über seinen Körper streichelten. Immer wieder hatte nur einen Gedanken; „heute Abend.“   
Sehnsüchtig blickte er auf die Uhr, wann immer er konnte und verfluchte jede Minute die nicht vorübergehen wollte. Sehnte sich nach dem Nachmittag und der Nacht die ihn näher an sein Treffen mit Watson bringen würde, betete, dass nichts schlimmeres passieren, dass ihn keiner zu einem Mordtatort rufen würde. Als es 17 Uhr war, hatte er alle Pflichten des Tages erledigt und freute sich nun endlich nach Hause gehen zu können um in ein paar Stunden seine Hände und Arme um den muskulösen Rücken von John legen zu können.   
  
„Inspektor!“ hielt ihn ein junger Sergeant auf. „Das kam gerade für Sie an, ein Telegramm.“  
  
„Danke,“ nahm er es entgegen und ahnte nichts Gutes. Es war von Watson.  
  
>>Fall in Cardiff, mussten kurzfristig ermitteln. Nehme Kontakt in ein paar Tagen auf. JW<<  
  
Enttäuscht knüllte er das Papier zusammen und steckte es in seine Jackentasche. Er wusste ganz genau was wohl geschehen war. Holmes hatte einen neuen Klienten angenommen und war überraschend mit ihm nach Cardiff aufgebrochen. Mit Glück waren Sie vielleicht in 2 Tagen wieder hier, aber die Wahrscheinlichkeit, dass es länger dauerte war wesentlich höher. „Verflucht!“  
  
Betrübt ging er nach Hause, da er keine Termine mehr für den Abend hatte, lief er die ganzen fünf Meilen und packte sich auch noch Papierkram ein um die Zeit aber vor allem die schlechten Gedanken zu vertreiben.   
  
Zuhause angekommen, hungrig und deprimiert setzt er sich mit einem heißen Becher Kaffee vor den Kamin und holte das Telegramm noch einmal aus seiner Tasche. Die Nachricht war schmucklos und schien ohne eine emotionale Regung geschrieben, aber er wusste natürlich, dass Watson nichts anderes in der Eile hätte schreiben können und auch nicht persönlicher hätte werden dürfen. Alles andere hätte zu unnötigen Problemen und Verdächtigungen durch das Postamt oder den Boten geführt. In diesen Zeiten konnte man nicht vorsichtig genug sein.   
  
Die Tage wollten einfach nicht vergehen, krochen dahin und quälten Lestrade, der ab dem zweiten Tag jede Minute auf eine Nachricht von Watson wartete. Nach Dienst fuhr er mit der Kutsche an der Baker Street vorbei um zu sehen ob Licht brannte, aber er wurde drei Tage hintereinander enttäuscht, was ihm so zusetzte, dass er es danach unterließ und lieber direkt nach Hause fuhr oder Überstunden machte. Was hatte er auch sonst tun können. Am fünften Tag nahm er die Einladung von Gregson an, der ihn zu einem Bier in den Pub gegenüber vom Yard einlud, eine Feier eines Kollegen zur Geburt des Sohnes. Er war nicht in der Stimmung, wollte aber nicht unhöflich sein und sagte deshalb zu. Ein zwei Bier um die graue Laune zu vertreiben, würden vielleicht so gar ganz gut tun.   
  
„Na, Lestrade, was macht eigentlich ihre rechte Hand des Gesetzes? Oder sind Sie seine rechte Hand?“ ertönte es spitz aus der Ecke der Kneipe, als er sich an der Theke ein Bier orderte. Es war Sandwick, in seinem Alter, aber nur halb solange Inspektor wie er. Ein ruppiger Geselle, mit dem er ungern zusammenarbeitete, und zum Glück nicht sehr häufig musste. Er hatte einen guten Instinkt aber war alles bloß kein Teamplayer, vorlaut und arrogant. Nicht nur Holmes, die rechte Hand von der er sprach, hasste diesen Kerl.   
  
Lestrade versuchte ihn zu ignorieren, was Sandwick erst recht anspornte. „Wer weiß ob ihre Statistik genauso gut wäre ohne diesen arroganten Fatzke!“ er hatte eindeutig schon ein paar Bier intus.  
  
Das Bier auf die Theke stellend, trat Lestrade auf Sandwick zu, „kümmern Sie sich lieber um ihre Statistik, Sandwick, bevor Sie sich in die Angelegenheit anderer mischen. Aber wir können das gerne klären,“ baute er sich vor ihm auf, so wie er es immer tat, wenn er zu einem Verhör ging.   
  
Noch bevor Sandwick ihn zu einer Schlägerei  herausfordern konnte, griff Gregson ein. „Hören Sie auf, beide! Ansonsten werde ich Sie melden,“ drohte er Sandwick und zog Lestrade dann von ihm weg. „Kommen Sie, Lestrade. Sie kennen ihn, er ist ihrer nicht wert.“   
  
„Idiot,“ murmelte er nur, griff nach seinem Bier und nahm einen großen Schluck.  
  
„Was ist nur los mit ihnen, Lestrade? In letzter Zeit sind sie so fahrig und schlecht gelaunt,“ ihn traf ein böser Blick. „Wenn ich das mal anmerken darf. Und hören Sie auf mich so anzusehen, ich habe ihnen nichts getan.“  
  
„Entschuldigen Sie, ich weiß nicht. Mich beschäftigt nur ein Fall, dass ist alles,“ log er.  
  
„Der Heiderberger-Mord? Ich dachte Sie hätten eine ganz gute Spur.“  
  
„Ja, das schon, aber es gibt ein zwei Punkte...,“ er wollte die Lüge nicht zu Ende führen, und wollte auch nicht Holmes Namen in den Mund nehmen, weil er dann unweigerlich an Watson erinnert worden wäre, auch wenn er ohnehin die ganze Zeit an ihn dachte.   
  
„Sprechen Sie mit Sherlock Holmes,“ sprach es dann Gregson aus, der im Gegensatz zu Sandwick eine gute Meinung von dem Detektiv hatte und ebenfalls gerne seine Dienste in Anspruch nahm.   
  
„Das ist es ja, er ist nicht verfügbar,“ grummelte Lestrade. „Er und Doktor Watson sind seit fünf Tagen anderweitig unterwegs.“   
  
„Das erklärt natürlich einiges.“  
  
„Was meinen Sie damit?“ fuhr ihn Lestrade scharf an.   
  
„Holmes ist nicht da. Sie können Ihn nicht konsultieren, ihr Fall sitzt ihnen im Rücken, folglich haben Sie schlechte Laune,“ erklärte sich Gregson schnell. „Das meine ich damit, Himmel Lestrade, entspannen Sie sich.“  
  
Schuldbewusst blickte Lestrade auf seine Hände, er musste endlich aufhören so fahrig zu sein und sich mehr zusammenreißen. „Ja, ich sollte mal Urlaub nehmen.“   
  
„Was halten Sie eigentlich von seinem Biografen, Doktor Watson?“   
  
„Uhm, er scheint fähig zu sein. Bisher hatte ich keine Probleme mit ihm, Sie?“   
  
„Nein, ein guter Kerl, und guter Arzt,“ murmelte Gregson über sein Bier hinweg. „Von dem könnten Sie jedenfalls mal lernen, wie man sich richtig entspannt,“ grinsend und in einer Tonlage, die Lestrade verriet, dass Gregson über etwas sprach was in eine Sparte gehörte, von der Lestrade bereits ahnte, dass er es eigentlich gar nicht wissen wollte.   
  
„Ach ja?“ versucht er so gleichgültig wie möglich zu klingen.  
  
„Sie wissen schon,“ hob Gregson sein Bier und lächelte schelmisch.  
  
„Was soll ich wissen?“   
  
„Mein Gott, Lestrade!“ verdrehte er die Augen und fügte dann hinzu, „Frauen!“ Lestrade kapierte überhaupt nichts. „Der Doktor hat ein echtes Händchen für Frauen, soll man ihm ja auch nicht verübeln, so als Junggeselle und hilft ganz sicher bei der Entspannung.“  
  
„Was reden Sie da?“  
  
„Vor ein paar Monaten traf ich den Doktor zufällig im Beisein einer nett aussehenden Lady, im Park, ein anderes Mal wieder, dieses Mal mit einer anderen Dame.“  
  
„Wahrscheinlich Patienten,“ versuchte sich Lestrade nichts darauf einzubilden.  
  
„Ja genau, Patienten? Am helllichten Tag, einem Sonntag im Park, sie an seinem Arm und er flüstert ihr etwas ins Ohr, was nur unanständig sein kann in anbetracht der Errötung der Dame.“  
  
„Das sind gewagte Aussagen,“ das Blut in seinen Adern begann zu rasen, allein das Bild von Watson im Arm mit einer Frau, trieb ihn die Eifersucht durch die Venen.   
  
„Gewagt? Hören Sie auf Lestrade, der Mann ist Junggeselle, er hat jedes Recht sich mit Frauen zu treffen. Ich meine ja nur, er scheint einen guten Schlag zu haben bei den Frauen. Wahrscheinlich kann er sich die Weiblichkeiten aussuchen,“ sprach er so vor sich hin, leerte sein Bier, runzelte die Stirn und lachte dann, „oder er hat was mit diesem Holmes laufen.“   
  
Das reichte Lestrade, ohne darüber nachzudenken packte er ihn am Kragen. „Hören Sie auf so etwas zu sagen!“  
  
Gregson befreite sich aus Lestrades griff und stieß ihn weg. „Bleiben Sie mal locker, glauben Sie das interessiert mich? Sollen die doch treiben,“ hob er die Finger zu imaginären Anführungszeichen, „was die Beiden wollen. Ich bin der letzte, der sich um Homosexuelle schert.“  
  
Unfähig sich wieder zu beruhigen, stellte er sein leeres Glas weg, „es ist nur kein Ort solche Sachen zur Sprache zu bringen, Mister Holmes und Doktor Watson sind ehrenwerte Männer und ich will nicht, dass ihr Ruf in den Dreck gezogen wird durch achtloses Geschwätz, ist das klar?“   
  
Als er ging, hörte er Gregson noch schuldbewusst „ja, ja“ murmeln. Mit Gewalt stieß er die Tür nach draußen auf und atmete tief die kalte Luft ein. Was für eine idiotische Idee hier her zu kommen. Er hätte besser direkt nach Hause fahren sollen, statt sich solche schwachsinnigen Gedanken in den Schädel pflanzen zu lassen.   
Er zog den Mantel enger und marschierte zügig Richtung Barnsbury. Mit Gedanken im Kopf, die ihm nichts Gutes wollten.   
Watson. Watson und die Frauen. Viel schlimmer, Watson und Sherlock Holmes. Wie Gift sickerten die Worte von Gregson in seine Gehirnwindungen. Regten die Eifersucht an, flüsterten die Zweifel in sein Ohr. Doktor Watson, der am Tag die Frauen zum erröten brachte und am Abend Mister Holmes. Vor allem Mister Holmes. Was war er schon gegen Sherlock Holmes? Ein Niemand. Fünf Tage? Für einen Fall? Er hatte Holmes schwerere Fälle lösen sehen in weniger als drei. Morgen war der sechste Tag, wieso auch nicht ein paar Tage dran hängen, ein kleiner Liebesurlaub auf dem Land. Ungestört sich zu zweit in den Laken räkeln. Das war es, deswegen hörte er nichts. Es musste so sein, er war für Watson nur ein Zeitvertreib.   
  
Im Wohnzimmer knallte er die Akten auf den Sekretär, öffnete den Schnaps und betrank sich hemmungslos. „Wie dumm du doch warst, Gregory, wie unendlich dumm...,“ sank er auf die Couch und schlief seinen Rausch aus.


	7. Kapitel 7

Am nächsten Tag saß er verkatert in seinem Büro. Sein Gesicht in den Händen vergraben bemitleidete er sich selbst. Was aber machte es für einen Sinn, er musste nach vorne schauen.   
  
„Inspektor Lestrade?“ klopfte es an seiner Tür. „Ein Telegramm für Sie.“  
  
Er öffnete den Umschlag und lehnte sich überrascht in seinem Stuhl zurück. Es war von Holmes.  
  
>>18 Uhr. 221b. Sprechen wir über den Heideberger-Mord. SH<<  
  
Sie waren also zurück aus Cardiff. Genervt von allem warf er das Telegramm in den Mülleimer.  
  
Am Abend nahm er eine Droschke vom Yard aus in die Baker Street. Das Licht brannte und er konnte eine Gestalt am Fenster sehen. Nervös blieb er an der Tür stehen und wartete auf Einlass. Was auch immer ihn da oben erwarten würde, er würde sich professionell verhalten und sich nicht von der Anwesenheit Doktor Watsons irritieren lassen. Mrs. Hudson öffnete ihm die Tür und schickte ihn nach oben. Man würde bereits auf ihn warten. Aus Höflichkeit klopfte er an der geschlossenen Tür.  
  
Es war Watson, der die Tür öffnete, aber Lestrade hatte damit gerechnet und seinen Blick bereits vorher auf etwas anderes gerichtete. „Inspektor Lestrade, schön Sie zu sehen,“ es war dieselbe warme Stimme, die ihn in seinem Schlafzimmer eingelullt hatte. Er hörte die Vibrationen, wie ein Gurren, aber er ignorierte es.   
  
„Doktor Watson,“ antwortete er kühl, trat an ihm vorbei auf Holmes, der in seinem Sessel saß, zu. „Mister Holmes.“  
  
Watsons Blicke bohrten sich in seinen Rücken, dass konnte er fühlen, aber er wusste auch, dass seine Begrüßung kalt genug war, dass auch Watson merken musste, dass er keinerlei Interesse mehr an irgendeiner anderen Interaktion mit ihm hatte, als der dienstlichen.  
  
„Lestrade! Kommen Sie, setzen Sie sich,“ deutete Holmes auf das Sofa und so setzte er sich. „Wie ich höre, verbringen Sie schlaflose Nächte wegen dem Heiderberger-Mord.“  
  
Lestrade konnte sich denken woher er diese Information hatte. „Sind Sie Inspektor Gregson über den Weg gelaufen, Mister Holmes?“ fragte er spitz.  
  
„Ja, heute Vormittag, er wusste zu berichten, dass Sie verzweifelt auf meine Rückkehr gewartet haben. Ich bedaure, Watson und ich wurden in Cardiff schwer eingenommen,“ lächelte er kurz.   
  
‚Eingenommen, sicherlich,’ dachte Lestrade abfällig, lies sich aber nichts anmerken.  
  
„Ich muss den Kollegen Gregson unbedingt auf sein Talent der Übertreibung hinweisen. Wäre ich verzweifelt gewesen, hätte ich mich sicherlich von selbst an Sie gewandt und nicht über Gregson,“ warf Lestrade Watson der an ihm vorüber ging um sich in seinen Sessel zu setzen ein kühlen Blick zu.  
  
„Da Sie nun hier sind, Lestrade, erzählen Sie mir von dem Mord. Es kann nicht schaden, oder haben Sie etwa schon Festnahmen durchgeführt?“  
  
„Nein, Mister Holmes, haben wir nicht.“  
  
„Dann los und Sie wissen ja, so ausführlich wie möglich,“ schloss Holmes die Augen und legte die Hände an den Spitzen zusammen.   
  
Obwohl er nicht gerade erpicht darauf war länger als nötig hier zu verweilen, einen Meter von Watson entfernt, rang er sich doch dazu durch Holmes ausführlich von dem Mord zu erzählen. Tatsächlich fehlten ihm in ein zwei Punkten wichtige Hinweise und er wusste Holmes würde höchstwahrscheinlich den entscheidenden Hinweis geben. Fast eine Stunde berichtete er ihm von dem Mord, den Ermittlungen, allen Vernehmungen und seiner Theorie.   
  
Von Watson kam die ganze Zeit kein Wort und doch konnte Lestrade seine Anwesenheit nicht ausblenden. Immer wieder stockte er, fühlte sich abgelenkt und spürte, dass er mit fahrigen Gesten und Worten erzählte.  
  
Am Ende schwieg Holmes mehrere Minuten, was die unangenehmste Zeit für ihn war, weil er im Augenwinkel Watson sehen konnte und er ihn gerne einmal ansehen wollte, aber gegen die Versuchung ankämpfte.   
  
„Ihre Theorie ist nicht falsch, Inspektor,“ kehrte Holmes zurück in die reale Welt. „Überprüfen Sie auf jeden Fall noch einmal den Tatort auf Blutspritzer und zwar in allen Bereichen, Sie haben etwas übersehen. Danach verhören Sie die Cousine des Bruders noch einmal, dann sollte ihr Fall gelöst sein.“  
  
Lestrade stand auf, erleichtert, dass er nun gehen konnte. „Das werde ich. Mister Holmes,“ beugte er sich leicht. „Doktor Watson,“ ohne ihn auch nur anzusehen.  
  
„Halten Sie mich auf dem Laufenden, Lestrade,“ griff Holmes nach einer Pfeife und wischte seine knappe Dankesverbeugung mit einer laxen Geste weg.   
  
Als Lestrade die Tür schloss, sah Watson ihm betrübt nach. Bereits im Moment als er die Tür geöffnete hatte, war ihm klar geworden, dass etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Etwas war geschehen. Etwas so gravierendes, dass Lestrade ihn  nicht einmal mehr ansah. Zähneknirschend griff er nach der Zeitung um sich dahinter vor Holmes zu verstecken und zu überlegen was er tun könnte. Er hatte ihn vermisst in Cardiff und jeden Tag den sie länger geblieben waren verflucht.   
  
„Watson, wenn Sie mir die Bemerkung erlauben,“ begann Holmes halb kauend, halb saugend an seinem Mundstück. „Wie es scheint, muss in der Woche unserer Abwesendheit etwas mit Lestrade geschehen sein. Ihr Liebhaber wirkt äußerst fahrig und abgelenkt.“  
  
Die Schockstarre die in Watsons Gliedern einsetzt war kaum zu beschreiben. Ohne die Zeitung auch nur einen Millimeter zu senken antwortete er; „ich verstehe nicht.“  
  
„Watson!“ bellte es und zwang ihn dazu die Zeitung herabzulassen. „Glauben Sie mir ist nicht aufgefallen, dass Sie eine Schwäche für Lestrade entwickelte und eine noch junge Affäre mit ihm begonnen haben?“  
  
„Ich...,“ es hatte keinen Sinn es zu leugnen. „Seit wann wissen Sie davon?“  
  
Holmes lächelte wegwerfend. „Das Sie eine Schwäche für ihn haben, weiß ich seit Sie ihn das erste mal gesehen haben, ihre Blicke, mein lieber Watson. Das Sie eine Affäre mit ihm haben, war mir klar in dem Moment, in dem Sie das Telegramm kurz vor unserer Abreise geschickt haben.“  
  
„Wenn ich mir eine Bemerkung erlauben darf, Holmes,“ schnaufend hob er die Zeitung wieder an. „Dies ist ganz und gar meine Angelegenheit.“  
  
„Natürlich ist es das, ich wollte ihnen nur meine Beobachtungen mitteilen. Sie können natürlich hier in Ruhe ihre Zeitung lesen oder ihm hinter her gehen und das Problem klären. Wie Sie mögen.“  
  
Watson schaffte es genau zwei Minuten die Fassade zu wahren, ehe er die Zeitung auf den Boden warf. „Warum in alles in der Welt, machen Sie sich darüber einen Kopf?“  
  
„Oh, völliger Eigennutz, mein lieber Watson. Sie waren bereits in Cardiff ein wenig aufgewühlt und abgelenkt,“ führte Holmes eine hin und her Geste mit seiner Hand aus. „Nach dem momentanen Stand, wird ihr Zustand sich nur verschlechtern und es reicht wenn einer von uns seine Launen hat.“  
  
Holmes hatte Recht. „Ach verdammt,“ ging er zum Kleiderständer, griff seinen Mantel und Schal und ging nach unten. Es regnete ein wenig und daher vermutete Watson, dass Lestrade direkt eine Kutsche nach Hause genommen hatte. Hoffentlich war er direkt nach Hause gefahren, ansonsten würde das eine unangenehme lange Nacht vor der Haustür des Inspektors werden.  
  
Das Glück stand ihm zur Seite, und er war fürs erste erleichtert, als er Licht brennen sah. Er bezahlte den Fahrer und lief geschwind durch den Regen zur Tür. Mit der Faust schlug er dreimal gegen das Holz. Zuerst rührte sich nichts, also klopfte er nochmals.   
  
Ein gereizter Inspektor öffnete ihm die Tür. „Wissen Sie wie-,“ als er Watson erkannte, schüttelte er nur den Kopf und schloss die Tür wieder.   
  
„Gregory!“ wummerte Watson mit der Flachen Hand an die Tür.  
  
„Für Sie Inspektor Lestrade,“ kam es kalt zurück. „Es ist spät, Doktor Watson, Sie sollten nach Hause gehen.“  
  
„Erst wenn ich mit Ihnen gesprochen habe, Inspektor!“  
  
Die Tür öffnete sich einen Spalt, „gehen Sie!“  
  
„Nein,“ zischte er, die Hand an der Tür um ihn daran zu hindern Sie zuzuschlagen. „Wenn Sie mich nicht hereinlassen, bleibe ich die ganze Nacht. Und wenn ich mir den Tod hole, sind Sie schuld.“  
  
„Was wollen Sie?“  
  
„Mit ihnen reden.“  
  
„Es gibt nichts zu reden,“ drückte Lestrade die Tür wieder ins Schloss. Wütend trat Watson dagegen.   
  
„Ja genau, deshalb haben sie mich heute Abend eiskalt ignoriert und deswegen lassen Sie mich hier im kalte Nass stehen,“ Watson sah sich um ob es noch einen anderen Eingang gab, aber die Tür war der einzige Weg. Er schwieg eine Weile, den Kopf an die Tür gepresst, lauschend ob er ein Geräusch von innen hören konnte. „Bitte! Ich möchte nur wissen warum Sie so wütend auf mich sind.“  
  
„Das wissen Sie!“  
  
„Nein, dass weiß ich nicht. Geben Sie mir wenigstens die Möglichkeit mich zu verteidigen,“ wurde er wieder etwas lauter. „Ich verspreche ihnen, danach gehe ich wieder. Aber bitte...“  
  
Es dauerte weitere Minuten bis sich die Tür öffnete. „Na schön.“   
  
Die Tür öffnete sich weit und Lestrade deutet zum Wohnzimmer. „Danke,“ nickte Watson und ging den angewiesenen Weg. Er legte den Mantel ab und blickte sich um. Er sah die geöffnete Weinflasche und wusste worauf er sich einstellen musste.   
  
„Was ist passiert? Warum bist Du so wütend?“  
  
Statt zu antworten, „und wie war Cardiff? Wie war der Fall, wenn es überhaupt einen gab.“  
  
Da dämmerte Watson ein Verdacht. „Hast du mein Telegramm nicht bekommen?“  
  
„Doch, du und Holmes mussten ganz dringend nach Cardiff.“  
  
„So war es auch, ich hatte kaum Zeit zu packen, als ich nach Hause kam. Ich habe das Telegramm noch vom Bahnhof aus geschickt.“  
  
„Mh,“ griff Lestrade nach seinem Glas und leerte es in einem Zug.   
  
„Es kann nicht nur um Cardiff gehen, was ist noch passiert, sag es mir!“  
  
„Während Ihr zwei euch in Cardiff vergnügt habt, musste ich mir die spannende Geschichte von John Watson anhören, dem Doktor der ein Händchen für Frauen hat, der am Sonntag mit den Frauen durch den Park spaziert und ihnen kleine Anzüglichkeiten ins Ohr flüstert,“ Lestrade war vom Alkohol und den beißenden Emotionen verzerrt, schwankte irgendwo zwischen Wut und Trauer. „Sind es dieselben Anzüglichkeiten die du Holmes ins Ohr flüsterst? Am Abend? Im Bett!“  
  
„Was?“ entsetzt griff sich Watson in den Nacken. „Das ist nicht wahr! Kein Wort davon ist wahr!“  
  
„Man hat dich gesehen, also hör auf! Also hör auf so zu tun, als stimme das alles nicht.“  
  
„Natürlich treffe ich mich mit Frauen, was glaubst du welche Gerüchte es gäbe, wenn ich es nicht täte, dass ist alles nur Fassade.“   
  
„Ist dir klar, dass ich hier Abend für Abend saß und auf ein Lebenszeichen gewartet habe von dir? Du verbringst die Nacht mit mir und verschwindest dann auf eines deiner Abenteuer mit Holmes, weißt du wie ich mich gefühlt habe?“  
  
Watson lief hektisch auf und ab und versuchte seine Gedanken zu sortieren. „Ich wollte dir schreiben. Aber es ging nicht. Die Telegrafenleitung war defekt und ein Brief hätte dich nie rechtzeitig erreicht.“  
„Was für ein brillanter Zufall,“ stieß Lestrade angewidert aus.  
  
„Du bist betrunken, ich könnte dir alles Mögliche erzählen, du würdest es mir ja doch nicht glauben. Das ich jeden Tag an dich gedacht habe, dass ich es so bedauert habe, am Abend nicht zu dir kommen zu können. Das du mir etwas bedeutest.“  
  
„Hör auf!“ warf Lestrade das Glas ins Feuer. Das Glas splitterte und Watson zuckte erschrocken auf. „Du lässt mich dich ja nicht mal anfassen!“  
  
„Was meinst Du? Weil ich deine Annäherung am Morgen vor einer Woche abgewiesen habe?“  
  
Lestrade wischte sich schnell ein paar Tränen aus den Augen. „Darf dich nur Holmes anfassen?“  
  
„Du bist grauenvoll, hässlich, wenn Du betrunken bist!“ rief Watson, legte das Jackett ab um die Hitze die in seinem Körper aufstieg zu bekämpfen und um seine Hemdsärmel hochkrempeln zu können.   
  
„Was wird das?“ sah ihn Lestrade konsterniert an.  
  
„Du willst mich berühren,“ mit zwei Schritten stand er bei Lestrade, packte eine seiner Hände und legte Sie auf seinen Unterarm. „Dann berühr' mich!“  
  
„Hör auf damit!“ zog er die Hand weg, doch Watson schnappt wieder danach und legte die Finger mit den seinen um seinen Unterarm.  
„Ich will von keinem mehr berührt werden, als dir.“  
  
„Du bist mit Holmes zusammen,“ wich er seinen Blicken aus.  
  
„Du weißt, dass das nicht stimmt. Dir hat irgendjemand Flausen ins Ohr gesetzt und in deinem zerbrechlichen Zustand hast du dir etwas eingeredet, weil du glaubst, du bist es nicht wert, aber du bist es wert,“ umklammerte er mit der anderen Hand Lestrades freien Arm. „Ich will mit dir zusammen sein.“  
  
„Warum dann die Abweisung?“  
  
„Weil ich nicht an mich hätte halten können, weil ich dich in dem Moment mit Haut und Haaren wollte, als du mich geküsst hast,“ verzweifelt, „aber ich wollte dich nicht überrennen. Du hattest Angst und warst unsicher. Schritt für Schritt, erinnerst Du dich?“  
  
Lestrade biss sich auf das Innere seiner Lippe, schloss die Augenlider und versuchte einen klaren Kopf zu bekommen. „Hör auf mich als Anfänger hinzustellen, ja ich hatte Angst, aber behandele mich nicht wie ein jungfräuliches Liebchen. Ich mag noch mit keinem Mann geschlafen haben, aber stellen Sie sich vor Doktor,“ öffnete er die Augen und in Feuer getauchte Blicke trafen sein Gegenüber. „Die Anatomie und die Bedürfnisse eines Mannes sind mir aus erster Hand vertraut.“ Der Griff seiner Hände um Watsons Unterarme nahm zu und er zog ihn an sich.   
  
„Ich habe dich an dem Morgen nicht abgewiesen weil ich dich nicht wollte, Gott weiß, ich will dich, so unbedingt.“  
  
„Wie unbedingt?“ knurrte er in sein Ohr, aus dem tiefen seines Zwerchfells „Sag mir was ich mit dir tun soll, und ich werde es tun.“  
  
Watson zögerte, da biss ihm Lestrade ins Ohr und wiederholte seine Frage, „sag es mir John!“  
  
„Ich will deine Hände auf meinem nackten Körper spüren, auf meinen Armen, meinen Beinen, meinem Bauch, deine Zunge in meinem Mund, an meinem Hals,“ Lestrade zog ihn, aufgeheizt durch die Worte, an sich, öffnete ihm flink den Kragen und entfernte die Krawatte, drückte dann seine Hände auf seinen Rücken, zog ihn an sich, sein Mund wollüstig an seinem Hals.   
  
„Was noch?“  
  
„Nimm mich, Gregory, ich will dich fühlen, ich will das du mich reibst, mich in den Mund nimmst,“ stieß Watson unter den Küssen und Bissen aus, die Lestrade auf seinem Hals und dem Nacken hinterließ.   
  
„Willst Du das hier?“ rutschte eine Hand von Lestrade zwischen Watsons Beine und begann seine ansteigende Erektion durch den Stoff zu massieren. Gleichzeitig rieb er ächzend sein eigenes halb-steifes Geschlecht an Watsons Hüfte. „Oder lieber das hier?“  
  
Beide Hände landeten auf Watsons Brust und drückten ihn in Richtung der Wand. Ehe der Arzt begriff was vor sich ging, kniete Lestrade vor ihm, hatte den Reißverschluss seiner Hose geöffnete und seinen Schaft aus der Enge des Stoffes befreit. Seine Lippen umschlossen die nasse Spitze, die Zunge tänzelte um die feuchte, empfindliche Haut, leckte genüsslich die gesamte Länge seines Gliedes entlang, bevor sich seine Kopf nach unten senkte und Watson so tief es ging in seine Kehle nahm.   
  
„Greg-,“ rang John nach Worten, als er die Prozedur ein zweites und ein drittes Mal wiederholte. Er wusste, wenn er so weiter machte, würde er sich über Gregorys Gesicht ergießen. Genau das ahnte Lestrade, stand wieder auf, griff Watsons Hinterkopf und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.   
  
Sein eigener Duft und Geschmack lag auf Gregorys Zunge und er stöhnte unter dem Kuss auf, sog den salzigen Geschmack gierig ein. Dann brach Lestrade den Kuss, griff zärtlich nach Watsons Glied und verpackte ihn wieder hinter dem Stoff, senkte dann seinen Lippen erneut zu Watson hin, dieses mal zu einem sensitiven, zärtlichen, liebevollen Kuss, ohne Hast. Seine Zunge schob sich heraus, die Spitze fuhr die Linien von Watsons Lippen nach. Schob sich in seinem Mund, rieb sich an den feinen Kanten seiner Schneidezähne. Seine Hände massierten zart den Bauch unter der Weste, suchten sich ihren Weg zu seiner Brust, verzweifelten an dem dicken Baumwollstoff und begannen dann zielsicher die Knöpfe der Weste aufzutrennen. Sein Mund verlies nie den von Watson, lockte seine Zunge mit der seinen heraus und schnappte dann nach ihr um sie tief in seinen Mund zu saugen, mit dem ganzen Sauerstoff aus Watsons Lungen bis er tief aufstöhnte.   
Während Lestrade ihm die Weste vom Körper schob und sich dann am Hemd zu schaffen machte, kraulte Watson den Nacken und Hinterkopf seines Liebhabers, lies sich völlig von ihm einnehmen und dirigieren. Das Hemd war halb geöffnet und Lestrade küsste sich seinen Weg zu Johns Kehle hinunter, sog an seinem Adamsapfel und schob eine Hand unter den Stoff um mit den Fingern eine seiner Brustwarzen zu umkreisen. Die empfindliche Stelle wurde sofort hart und Lestrade suchte die andere Seite um darüber zu lecken. Den Kopf nach oben gerichtete, genoss John stöhnend genüsslich jede Liebkosung.   
  
„Ich will dich, John, ich will Dinge mit dir tun, die ich noch nie mit jemanden getan habe,“ hauchte er ihm mit rauer, aufgeheizter Stimme ins Ohr.   
  
„Gott, bitte,“ ächzte John nur.   
  
Lestrade zog ihn in eine Enge Umarmung, begann wieder ihn unendlich zärtlich zu küssen, während er irgendwie mit ihm durch das Wohnzimmer, den Flur und die Treppe nach oben ins Schlafzimmer stolperte. Oben angekommen, öffnete er Watsons Hose und zog ihm mit einem Schwung auch die Unterwäsche herunter. Watson hob kurz die Beine und Lestrade schob die Kleider zur Seite, während er vor ihm kniete. Selbst noch fast vollständig bekleidet, trug Watson nun nur noch sein Hemd, das über seine Erektion hing. Lestrade fuhr mit seinen Händen über Watsons muskulöse Waden, über die Knie, zu der Kriegswunde, welche er zärtlich küsste, hinauf zu seiner Erregung. Nahm ihn noch einmal in den Mund, so das Watson den Kopf in den Nacken warf, kam dann wieder auf die Beine und drückte Watson hinunter, dass er sich aufs Bett setzte.   
Zwischen seine Beine tretend, öffnete Lestrade seine Hose und ein Blick von ihm genügte, dass Watson wusste, was er von ihm wollte. Er kam der Bitte gerne nach, griff unter den Stoff seiner Unterwäsche und holte Lestrade harten Schaft hervor, begann ihn vorsichtig zu massieren, während die andere Hand seine Weichteile knetete. Lestrades Hand streichelte über Watsons Wange, fuhr durch sein braunes Haar, gab ihm einen leichten Druck in die Richtung seines Geschlechts als stumme Aufforderung, dass er ihn mit dem Mund befriedigen sollte. Watson gehorchte bedingungslos, stülpte seine Lippen über den prallen Kopf, leckte und saugte ihn ausgiebig. Ein vibrierendes langes Brummen das von purem Genuss erzählte entstieg Lestrades Brustkorb, während er sich selbst von seiner Weste und dem Hemd befreite. Watsons Tempo war langsam, der Druck schwach, alles andere hätte ihn sofort über die Klippe geführt, aber es fühlte sich so süß und wunderschön an.   
  
„Das fühlt sich so gut an, John,“ hauchte Lestrade, trat dann langsam von ihm zurück, und sah wie sein harter Schwanz aus Johns Mund rutschte und nach oben federte. Das Bild raubte ihm fast den Atem. Er stieg aus seinen Beinkleidern und stand nun splitterfasernackt vor John, der seine Hände auf seine Hüften legte und mit seinen Daumen kleine Kreise zog und lustvoll und ungeniert seinen Körper bewunderte. „Du bist perfekt,“ schob er sich in die Mitte des Bettes und zog Gregory an einer Hand mit sich.   
  
Das Hemd flog in eine Ecke des Zimmers und Lestrade begann jeden Zentimeter von Watsons Körper mit seinen Lippen zu erkunden, eine Hand immer an seinem Glied, die andere an seinem eigenen um ihn und sich mit quälend langsamen Bewegungen auf einem Level zu halten, welche beide noch lange von einem Orgasmus trennen konnte, aber sie gleichzeitig immer williger machte. Schon nach wenigen Sekunden, war das Verlangen in Watson von Lestrade genommen zu werden so übermächtig, dass er ihn fast anflehte endlich mit ihm zu schlafen.   
  
„Bitte, ich will dich so sehr,“ stotterte er unter kleinen Vorwellen seines Höhepunktes. Lestrade küsste ihn sanft, und blickte ihm tief in die Augen, „ich bin gleich wieder da,“ stand er auf und ging zu einer Kommode von der er wusste, dass sie ein Massageöl enthielt.   
  
Zurück auf dem Bett, drückte er Watsons Beine auseinander und sah ihn mit dem Öl in der Hand unsicher an. John begriff und lächelte sanft. „Nimm zuerst einen Finger,“ dabei schob er sich ein Kissen unter den Steiß um ihm das spätere Eindringen zu erleichtern.   
Lestrade nickte schnell und versuchte seine Unsicherheit wegzuwischen, tauchte seinen Finger in das Öl und suchte dann nach Watsons Eingang. Ganz langsam führte er den Finger in die ungewohnte Enge ein, fühlte den Außenmuskel der langsam nachgab und als er spürte das Watson sich entspannte und seine Bewegung genoss, nahm er einen zweiten Finger zur Hilfe. Lestrade fühlte die Hitze in Watson und die Vorstellung wie es sich um sein Geschlecht anfühlen würde, lies ihn fast etwas ungeduldig werden und er bewegte die Finger schneller um zu sehen wie John darauf reagierte. Als Antwort nahm Watson sich selbst in die Hand und begann sich im gleichen Rhythmus zu befriedigen.   
  
Dann hielt Lestrade es nicht mehr aus, kippte sich etwas Öl in die Hand und schmierte sich damit selbst ein. Er war so hart, er hatte Angst, dass er beim ersten Stoß sofort kommen würde. Nichtsdestotrotz legte er seine Spitze an die vorbereitete Öffnung und drückte langsam dagegen. Watson atmete stoßweise und Lestrade spürte wie der Widerstand langsam nachgab und er Millimeter für Millimeter eindrang. Die Sensation war riesig, als sich die Enge um ihn legte und er konnte nichts anderes murmeln als Johns Namen. Als er zur Hälfte in ihm war hielt er inne, weil er fürchtete ihm Schmerzen zuzufügen, aber Watson schüttelte nur den Kopf, griff einen seiner Arme und zog ihn zu sich. „Küss mich!“  
Damit drang er mit einem schnellen Stoß in Watson, welcher Laut in Lestrades Mund aufstöhnte. Nach ein paar Sekunden begann sich Lestrade zu bewegen. Erst ganz langsam, weil alles neu war, ungewohnt, unsicher, aber nach ein paar Stößen glitt er mit seinem Glied in voller Länger ein und aus und jedes Stöhnen und Ächzen von John animierte ihn zu mehr. Als er spürte, dass er nah an seinem Orgasmus war, verlangsamte er sein Tempo. Er wollte sich noch nicht von der Sensation die ihn umgab trennen. Stattdessen lehnte er sich wieder zurück, umklammerte Watsons Glied und begann ihn mit festen Stößen zu stimulieren. Leckte seine Finger und zwirbelte eine seiner Brustwarzen.   
„Greg-, oh Gott, bitte, Greg-,“ seine Stöße wurden wieder fester.   
  
„Komm John, bitte komm mit mir,“ stieß er sich nun fest in ihn.  
  
Es dauerte nur wenige Stöße, als John plötzlich tiefe Atemzüge tat und damit den Weg für seinen Orgasmus bereitete. Lestrade fühlte wie Johns Samen sich über seine Hand ergoss, danach fühlte er nur noch seinen eigenen Höhepunkt, und wie er über ihn herfiel wie ein Feuersturm. Fühlte wie Hitze von seinem Magen durch seinen ganzen Körper in mehreren großen Wellen durch seinen Körper jagte, sah wie bunte Farben hinter seinen geschlossenen Lidern tanzten und wie er einen kleinen Tod starb.   
Watsons Körper drückte sich in die Matratze und sein Rücken bog sich durch um einen letzten festen Stoß in Gregorys Hand machen zu können. Seine Finger griffen nach Lestrades Hand und verlinkten sich in seiner Extase mit ihr, die andere krallte er ins Bettlaken.   
  
Gregory sank mit seinem Kopf nach vorne und legte seine Wange auf Johns Brust. Nach Luft ringend, der ganze Körper schweißnass, hingen ihm die klammen zerzausten Haare in die Stirn. Vorsichtig hob er seine Hüfte und sein Gewicht von ihm herunter und legte sich neben ihn, ein Bein über das von Watson, seine Fingerspitzen wanderten wie in Trance über seinen Körper, schickten kleine kribblige Wellen durch Johns Körper, der es schwer hatte seinen Atem wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Er griff nach dem zur Seite geschobenen, zerknitterten Laken und wischte sich den Bauch sauber, ehe er Gregory die Haare aus der Stirn wischte. Der hob dabei den Kopf und sah ihn an.   
  
Die Lust stand ihm noch immer ins Gesicht geschrieben, der Zauber der ersten Nacht und das Gefühl seit langem nicht so glücklich gewesen zu sein. Er lächelte und schob sich dann zu Watson. „Das war...,“ Worte konnten nicht ausdrücken was er fühlte so küsste er ihn liebevoll. „Ich... ich glaube...,“ lächelte er scheu und traute sich nicht weiter zu sprechen.  
  
„Du glaubst?“ drückte ihn Watson in die Kissen und fing an sein Oberarme zu küssen. „Sag schon.“  
  
„Ich glaube ich verliebe mich gerade in dich,“ hielt Lestrade den Atmen an, gespannt wie er regieren würde.   
  
Seine Küsse pausierten einen Moment, seine Mundwinkel hoben sich zu einem Grinsen in die warme weiche Haut, seine vor Freude glänzenden Augen sahen Lestrade an. „Oh, Inspektor, wenn Sie noch mehr solche verführerischen Sätze sagen, glaube ich, dass Sie mich besser vorläufig festnehmen sollten,“ umfing Watson Mund eine seiner empfindlichen Brustwarzen, während seine Hand hinunter zu seinem Becken streichelte.   
  
„Wenn ich das nicht tue, Doktor?“ kratzte Lestrade mit seinen Fingernägeln über Watsons Rücken.   
  
„Dann werde ich dich so lange nötigen, bis du meinen Namen in die Nacht schreist,“ schob sich Watson auf ihn, rieb ihre schlafen Geschlechter aneinander und küsste ihn leidenschaftlich.   
  
Noch stundenlang erkundeten die beiden Männer ihre Körper, mit den Händen, ihren Mündern und Zungen. Küssten sich bis ihnen die Luft ausging, rieben sich am anderen, liebten sich und als Lestrade, kniend, die Hände in den Laken verkeilt, seinen Rücken an Watsons Oberkörper gelehnt und seinem Kopf auf Watsons Schultern um halb zwei Uhr nachts unter intensiven Stößen Johns Namen ächzte, sanken sie erschöpft Arm in Arm in die Kissen unter warme Decken und schliefen seit langem wieder einmal fest und zufrieden ein.   
  
  
Ende.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, schreibt mir doch eure Meinung in eine Review!

**Author's Note:**

> Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen, schreibt mir doch eure Meinung in eine Review!


End file.
